The Date
by Tonifranz
Summary: Bubbles wants to go to the amusement park, but her sisters are too "busy" to go. To help Bubbles, Blossom made a deal with Brick. But Buttercup decided that Brick and Blossom should not interfere with their siblings lives and decided to teach the leaders a lesson. How will Bubbles and Boomer's day turn out? And what is Buttercup up to? And why is Mitch involved?
1. The Deal

**The Date**

**By Tonifranz**

* * *

_**Summary:**__ Bubbles wants to go to the amusement park, but her sisters are too "busy" to go. To help Bubbles, Blossom made a deal with Brick. But the boys have something up their sleeve._

* * *

_**Long Summary:**__Brick and Blossom arranged for Bubbles and Boomer to go on an amusement park one day. Buttercup was annoyed by the two leaders' arrogant attitude and tried, with Butch, to teach the redheads a lesson, but it slipped away. Will Boomer enjoy his date? Will Brick and Blossom get what they want out of the deal? Will Buttercup succeed in teaching the two readheads a lesson? And what is Mitch Mitchelson doing here?_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Deal**

* * *

The City of Townsville, and it was October 24.

The six-year-old Bubbles Utonium was very excited. She rushed and went to the Professor. "Professor, could you take me to the amusement park, pretty please with sugar lumps on it this weekend?"

"Oh sure—wait a minute, did you say this weekend?" asked the Professor.

"Yup! Now could you? Could you? Could you?" asked Bubbles eagerly.

"Well, I could, but I can't," the Professor explained. "I have a meeting with some members of the faculty, and I can't cancel the appointment. I'm very sorry, Bubbles."

Bubbles bowed her head in disappointment. She was looking forward to going to the park with the professor.

"Maybe you can ask your sisters? I'm sure they could accompany you to the park," suggested the Professor.

Bubbles, who was about to break into tears, suddenly brightened up at the idea. "Oh thank you, Professor!"

She then went to rush to their room where Blossom was reading one of her books.

"Hiya Blossom," greeted Bubbles.

"What is it, Bubbles?" asked the red-haired leader without glancing from the book she was reading.

"Can you go with me to the amusement park this weekend? You see the Professor said he was busy so he can't and I don't want to go all by myself and he said, why not ask you and Buttercup?"

Blossom looked at Bubbles and began to think. "Sorry, I'll be busy this weekend. How about asking Buttercup?"

Bubbles was again disappointed. "Oh well. I hope Buttercup has the time."

"She's outside I think," said Blossom.

"Wish me luck!" said Bubbles as she went looking for her sister.

Blossom then pressed her communicator watch. It was made and given to them by the Professor's childhood friend for free to supplement the incompetent Mayor and the hotline as a device of informing them of crime and monster assaults. The Professor's friend, Dr. William Edwards, arranged to call them whenever there was crime, along with his adopted sons, the Rowdyruff Boys. It quickly made the superheroes more efficient, as they were able to bypass the incompetent police and mayor.

"Buttercup?" Blossom's voice sounded in the raven haired puff's watch before Bubbles appeared.

"Yeah Red?" replied Buttercup in her watch. "Make it quick! I've got things to do, you know!"

"Bubbles is gonna ask you to go with her in the amusement park this weekend. Say you're busy or make any excuse! Just don't go with her this weekend!" Blossom asked.

"Why not?" Buttercup asked with curiosity.

"Just trust me. It's for the good of the team," replied Blossom.

Buttercup swore she could hear the wheels turn in Blossom's mind. And also see the light bulb suddenly appear at her sister's head. "You sure about that? You're asking me to fib, Blossom," replied Buttercup with concern.

"No, I'm not. You'll be busy doing what I've planned this weekend, so you won't be fibbing," Blossom insisted.

"Okay, you're the boss, Bloss," Buttercup replied. "I think I hear her coming."

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Bubbles entered the basement where she saw Buttercup practicing with her punching bag.

"Hi Buttercup," greeted Bubbles.

"Hi Bubbles. What's up?" replied Buttercup without looking at her sister.

"Well, you see, Ineedsomeonetogowithmetothea musementparkandtheprofessora ndBlossomwouldnotcomesoiwasw ondering, would you want to go?" said Bubbles as fast as a machine gun.

"Whoa! Slow done, Bubbles. I can't understand you," said a confused Buttercup. She stopped what she was doing and faced her blond sister.

"Oh. I said, I need someone to go with me to the amusement park. The Professor and Blossom couldn't, so I was wondering, can you go with me?" asked Bubbles.

"Sorry, Bubbles. I'll be busy that day," said Buttercup.

Bubbles face and expression went from hopeful and happy to disappointed and sad.

"I understand. I guess I'll go alone," said Bubbles with head slouched as she sadly floated out of the basement.

'Blossom better know what she's doing. Poor Bubbles really got hurt,' Buttercup thought as she made another punch.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Later that day…

"So Blossom, what's that brilliant plan of yours," sneered Buttercup sarcastically. "And it better be good since Bubbles was very disappointed."

"Simple. We'll set her up for a date with one of the Boys," smugly replied Blossom.

"The Boys? You mean the Rowdyruff Boys?" the green puff incredulously said, then collapsed in laughter. "Ha, ha. That's a good one! Those boys doesn't like us, so why would they take Bubbles on a date? That is the silliest and the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! It would snow in hell before that ever happens." She continued laughing until she saw the look on Blossom's face. "Geez, you're serious, aren't you, Red?"

"As serious as I have ever been on my entire life," the pink puff replied.

"But why?" asked a curious Buttercup.

"Well, it's good that we were allies, but we're not getting anywhere further than that. They don't think of us as enemies, but they don't consider us as friends either," the powerpuff leader answered. "Setting up a date between Boomer and Bubbles is one good way to be friendlier with them. And with the six of us in friendlier terms would make it easier for me to command Boomer or Butch without going through Brick. Besides, Bubbles likes Boomer, so I think she'll enjoy it."

"Yeah, Bubbles pretty much likes everybody except villains, so there's no surprise there," Buttercup replied as a matter-of-factly. "The question is, does Boomer like Bubbles well enough to agree?"

"I think so," Blossom confidently replied. "We'll see. After all, Boomer is the friendliest of them, and he and Brick is more respectful to her than they are to both of us. We'll see."

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Later that afternoon…

Brick was in the living room, reading some of his books, when the phone rang. He was so caught up in his reading that he was startled by the ring of the phone. 'I should've hung up the phone when I started reading. Whoever called will get a piece of my mind!'

"Hello!" said an annoyed Brick in the phone.

"Hi Brick. This is Blossom. Well, I'd like to ask you to tell Boomer that he has to take Bubbles to the amusement park," requested Blossom, although it sounded more like an order.

"Why should I?" asked Brick. "This has nothing to do with saving this stupid good-for-nothing town so me and my brothers have nothing to do with it! So why don't you ask Boomer instead?"

"You know Boomer won't listen to anything I say unless you second it, and we all know your brothers will jump out the window if you told them to," replied Blossom.

"Tough luck then. Sorry to burst your bubble, but playing matchmaker isn't my idea of fun!" Brick replied, dismissing Blossom's requests. "Next time you call, better have something useful, like discussing battle strategies, tactics and the like."

"Wait, Brick! I'm not finished," Blossom hastily added before Brick could hang-up the phone. "I have a proposition for you. What do you think?"

"Go on. I'm listening," replied the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. "But it better be good!"

"Well, in exchange for getting Boomer to a date with Bubbles, I'll lend you for one month three of my history books, a video of us training and practicing our battle strategies and a complete set of Major Glory's comics last year for only fifteen dollars," offered Blossom.

Brick thought for a while. He then decided to squeeze every advantage he could get from this. "Well, lend me for two months ten of your books in history, geography and politics, your training videos, and I'll take the Major Glory comics for ten dollars. Take it or leave it."

"Okay, I'll take it," Blossom said. "You can have it, just set Boomer up."

"Well, then it's decided. Boomer and Bubbles will go on a date on the amusement park this Saturday. They will go dutch, and Bubbles would call Boomer tomorrow to ask him if he wanted to go. They'll go wherever Boomer wants to and Bubbles has no say in it," Brick stated.

"No way! Boomer has to treat Bubbles with his own money, and Boomer has to ask Bubbles instead of the other way around. And Bubbles should also decide where they should go! It's the way dates are!" Blossom protested.

"Well, I might consider it, if you would give something back in return," said Brick.

"Let's hear it," said Blossom.

"Well, for starters, you should always consult me when making a decision affecting the group," Brick started. "Just because you're our leader doesn't mean you can make it without telling us first."

"Okay," Blossom conceded. "That seems fair enough."

"Then you should make me second in command. Yeah, I know, I'm _de facto_ second in command, but let's make it _de_ _jure_, or make it official. Plus, I demand that I be given authority over your sisters when you're not present. In return, Boomer will treat Bubbles with his money, he would be the one to ask her to the date, and both will have an equal say in where they want to go."

Blossom balked at Brick's demand that he be given authority over Bubbles and Buttercup. "Don't push your luck, Brick. Okay, I can live with the second-in-command thing, but not your other demand that you get to give orders to Bubbles and Buttercup if I'm away. How about this, you'll drop that demand, while I'll agree that Bubbles would be the one to ask Boomer to accompany her to the amusement park."

Brick decided to quit while he's ahead. "Agreed. Well, make sure she calls tomorrow, not today. I'll still have to convince Boomer of it."

"Well, good luck. And keep your end of the bargain," Blossom reminded the red headed ruff.

"And keep yours," Brick replied before hanging up.

'Ha, Boomer will kill me! And Butch will be mad. But we all have to make sacrifices for the good of the leader,' Brick thought. 'Ha, I couldn't wait to see Boomer's face when I tell him he'll be busy this Saturday! He'll probably panic. I'm so evil!'

And so Blossom and Brick arranged a date between Bubbles and Boomer without even informing either of them of it, or even asking them if they want to.

* * *

**Author Notes**

This is a spin-off from my fic, Allies and Rivals and its sequel. As readers of that fic might note, they would find details in this fic that I mentioned in my other fic, as well as the characterizations.

This story happens between Chapter 21 (_The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance_), and Chapter 22 (_Brick's Challenge_) of the story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.


	2. Convincing Boomer

**The Date**

**By Tonifranz**

* * *

_**Summary:**__ Bubbles wants to go to the amusement park, but her sisters are too "busy" to go. To help Bubbles, Blossom made a deal with Brick. But the boys have something up their sleeve._

* * *

_**Long Summary:**__Brick and Blossom arranged for Bubbles and Boomer to go on an amusement park one day. Buttercup was annoyed by the two leaders' arrogant attitude and tried, with Butch, to teach the redheads a lesson, but it slipped away. Will Boomer enjoy his date? Will Brick and Blossom get what they want out of the deal? Will Buttercup succeed in teaching the two readheads a lesson? And what is Mitch Mitchelson doing here?_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Convincing" Boomer**

* * *

The City of Townsville…

Brick was playing some Real Time Strategy games in the computer when Boomer entered the room where he was playing.

"Hi Brick," greeted blond. "Hey, did you win yet?"

"Nah! The stupid AI keeps killing my army! Next time, I'll nuke those cities!" complained Brick. Brick then saved the game. "Anyway, do you have any plans this Saturday?"

"Well, we do have our weekly swimming session in the lake."

"Well, you won't get wet this Saturday!" declared the rowdyruff leader. "You'll be doing something else."

"Is there something I don't know about?" asked a curious Boomer. "Cause I don't remember making any plans for that day. I just want to spend the entire day relaxing by the lake, and nothing is going to stop me, unless someone attacks this city again!"

"Well, you're going to take Bubbles this Saturday to the amusement park," Brick said.

"Huh? I never made any plans to take her out this weekend?" wondered Boomer. "Who told you that?"

"Well, I did. You will take her this Saturday," Brick declared.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I like Bubbles, but not that way. Besides, you know that I don't want to be alone with her. She's scary, she's too nice, she doesn't fight fair! She might kiss me or hug me or say sweet things, and I can't do anything about it 'cause I don't want to hurt her feelings," Boomer shuddered. "So I can't take Bubbles alone to the park."

"You can and you will," Brick simply said.

"No I will not!" Boomer replied, shouting, angry that his brother could say such a thing. "I will not take her to the amusement park this Saturday! I will not! I will not! I'm too young to go on a date! Besides, all girls are icky and have cooties, and I won't enjoy it! I won't go! I won't! I won't! I won't!"

"Yes you will, and that's the end of the argument! Bubbles is going to ask you tomorrow, and you'd better say yes if you know what's good for you!" he then glared at his brother.

Boomer, like many countless times before, withered under his brother's glare. "I won't unless it's a direct order," Boomer finally stammered.

"Then it's an order," Brick said in a low tone.

Boomer then fell to his knees. "Oh please, don't let me! Please! Don't get me wrong, she's a friend, but I just don't want to go! Maybe if I bring along Butch or you—"

"No, you and Bubbles will go alone," Brick said.

"Please, I'll do anything! Just don't let me date Bubbles! Just invite her to play with all of us, just don't leave me alone with her!" Boomer pleaded.

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

"Well, if you hold your nose with one hand, your foot with the other then hop around this table using your free foot forty-four times while singing '_I'm a Little Teapot_,' repeatedly, after which, you sing '_Happy Birthday_' three times while doing jumping jacks, without your shirt, and maybe I'll let you off the hook," Brick suggested while grinning.

"I won't do such a thing!" Boomer shouted.

"Oh well, enjoy your date with Bubbles!" Brick said, and walked towards the door.

"Wait, wait, Brick, okay, I'll do it! But I won't have to date Bubbles if I did," Boomer asked.

"If you did it exactly as I said," Brick replied.

"Okay," Boomer then removed his shirt so his upper body was bare, then held his nose with his right hand, grabbed his right foot using his left, then used his left foot to hop around the table. "_I'm a little teapot, short and stout, this is my handle, this is my snout_," Boomer sang while hopping around the table. "_When the water's boiling, hear me shout, lift me up and pour me down. I'm a little teapot_…" And so he sang while he hopped around the table, with Brick watching.

Brick mustered all his strength and will to prevent him from laughing, counting the times he went around the table. 'Oh boy, Boomer is such a sucker!'

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

After a few minutes…

'Now, for the last hop,' Boomer said. 'Whew, that was tiring. "Lift me up and pour me down." Boomer then finished his hop, then began doing the jumpin' jacks. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to you!"

"Now, I've done it!" Boomer. "Now I won't have to date Bubbles."

"Wait a minute. You only did the hop forty-three times, not forty-four, and since you didn't do exactly like I told you, you have to take Bubbles on that date!"

"No, I did forty-four!" Boomer defended.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Brick said while grinning. He then took out a cloth cover from a stand, which turned out to be a video camera. He took the tape, and played it on the VCR.

On the first viewing, Brick wasn't able to count because this time, he wasn't able to restrain himself and laughed and laughed and laughed. Boomer was embarrassed. 'I never knew I looked so stupid!'

On the second try, they made the count. "Forty-three, see?" Brick said triumphantly said to Boomer.

"Yeah, I did only forty-three," Boomer admitted. "But I did most of those things right, and I humiliated myself in the process, so I say that's good enough!"

"No it's not. You didn't do it exactly as I said, so you'll still have to go to that date with Bubbles!" Brick retorted.

"No, I did this so I won't go, period!" Boomer said with finality. "And nothing you could say will convince me otherwise!"

"Well, if you won't go, copies of this tape might find their way to Butch, or maybe to Mitch or Mike, or maybe to Blossom or Buttercup too? Imagine, they would find out what the Rowdyruff Boy named Boomer do in his free time," Brick threatened. "And forget about destroying the tape. I have other recorders automatically record what was recorded in this camera."

"No you wouldn't?" Boomer said. "I'll be humiliated! My reputation would be destroyed!"

"Well, you could date Bubbles, and I might not show this to anyone else," Brick said.

"Okay, okay, I'll date Bubbles on Saturday," Boomer caved. "But I won't enjoy it!"

"Fine. Just pretend to enjoy it so Bubbles wouldn't suspect anything," Brick said.

"Okay, okay, I'll smile and grin in that date till I stretch my face thin," Boomer conceded, "and I'll laugh till I ran out of breathe."

"Just don't overdo it. She wouldn't enjoy it if her date was dead," Brick joked. "Anyway, you have to treat Bubbles with your money—"

"Heck, why should I—"

"Well, I wonder what Mitch would say if he saw that tape—"

"Okay, I'll pay for it."

"And it's up to you two where in the amusement park you want to go," Brick added. "Now, Bubbles will call you tomorrow afternoon. You better sound thrilled about it!"

Boomer just grunted.

"I've a question for you. Do you hate Bubbles?" asked Brick.

"No," Boomer replied.

"Do you like her," asked Brick.

"As a friend, but as I told you, I don't like to be alone with her for cry—"

"Then you should be alright," Brick said. "Besides, it is all good for the Rowdyruff Boys as a whole!"

"How is that?"

"It's too complicated to explain. But you'll see. I didn't agree to this date for nothing you know." 'What it actually means is that it's good for the leader, and what's good for the leader is good for the team,' Brick thought.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

The next day…

"Hey Bubbles, did you get someone to go with you to the park?" asked Blossom.

"No, they're all busy. I mean, Mike, Mitch, Robyn, and all the other kids? How could they be busy at the same day?" Bubbles wondered.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence!" Blossom remarked.

'Coincidence my foot!' Buttercup thought. 'This is definitely Blossom's work.'

"Hey, have you called the boys?" suggested Blossom.

"Of course, I haven't asked them. But they'll probably be busy, just like all of the others," Bubbles said with a long face.

"Well, just try, you never know, and if they said yes, tell them it was my idea!" Blossom suggested.

"Okay," said Bubbles as she made a phone call.

"Hello?" Brick answered.

"Hello Brick. I was wondering, could you go with me this Saturday this weekend?"

"Sorry Bubbles, I'm busy. But I'm sure Boomer can," Brick said. "Wait for me while I call him."

Brick then found Boomer playing with some of his toys.

"Boomer, Bubbles is on the phone," Brick said. "Remember what you must do."

"I know, I know," replied Boomer. He then picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Boomer, I was wondering, I wanted to go to the amusement park this Saturday, and all of the others are kind of busy, so I was wondering, could you go with me this Saturday to the park?"

"Sure, I'd love to," Boomer replied.

"Oh Boomer, thank you, thank you, thank you! And it's Blossom's idea that I call you," Bubbles said as she hang-up the phone.

'So it's Blossom's fault!' Boomer thought.

And so, both of the blues agreed to the date that was largely the work of the manipulation of their leaders.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Later that night…

"You really think that Boomer will respect you more because of this?" Buttercup asked. "You know, if your goal is to make it so that you could give orders to Boomer even if Brick told him not to, then it won't work."

"Of course it will," Blossom said. "You know how boys are."

"Not the Rowdyruffs," Buttercup shot back. "They're not like other boys. But I hope for your sake and Bubbles, you're right."

* * *

**Author Notes**

This is a spin-off from my fic, Allies and Rivals and its sequel. As readers of that fic might note, they would find details in this fic that I mentioned in my other fic, as well as the characterizations.

This story happens between Chapter 21 (_The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance_), and Chapter 22 (_Brick's Challenge_) of the story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.


	3. Getting Ready

**The Date**

**By Tonifranz**

* * *

_**Summary:**__ Bubbles wants to go to the amusement park, but her sisters are too "busy" to go. To help Bubbles, Blossom made a deal with Brick. But the boys have something up their sleeve._

* * *

_**Long Summary:**__Brick and Blossom arranged for Bubbles and Boomer to go on an amusement park one day. Buttercup was annoyed by the two leaders' arrogant attitude and tried, with Butch, to teach the redheads a lesson, but it slipped away. Will Boomer enjoy his date? Will Brick and Blossom get what they want out of the deal? Will Buttercup succeed in teaching the two readheads a lesson? And what is Mitch Mitchelson doing here?_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Getting Ready**

* * *

The city of Townsville…

"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" observed Brick after Boomer hang-up the phone.

"Easy for you to say," Boomer replied. "You're not the one who will have to spend a couple of hours alone with a girl!"

"But you have spent time with Bubbles alone before, right?" replied Brick.

"Yeah, but that was in the line of duty, and she never makes me uncomfortable when we were fighting," Boomer explained. "But you know how girls get around boys, and the Powerpuff Girls, especially Bubbles, when they're not fighting, are no exceptions! Bubbles drives me nuts when we're alone!"

Brick _seemed_ surprised by what Boomer said. "Really. Come on, you're my brother, you're Boomer, how can anybody but an Edwards drive you nuts? Come on, you're pulling my leg!"

"I'm serious! Don't you see? I can't just insult her or tell her off, like you and Butch can do with Blossom and Buttercup. I mean, she's just too damn nice, and even if I insult her, she just brushes it off, and I can't do anything about it! And she acts funny and makes me totally nervous! She's torture, I'm telling you, setting me up for a date is the worst thing that can happen to a boy my age! Don't get me wrong, I like her as a friend, but I don't want to be alone with her! Go with us, or at least Butch, or even Buttercup, or Blossom, just don't leave us alone! For some reason, I'm totally comfortable if there is somebody else with us!" Bloomer again pleaded.

Brick looked at his brother, then collapsed laughing, clutching his stomach. "You're so funny Boomer, you're a riot! Who would have thought that you're such a wuss? Ha, ha, that is the funniest thing I've ever heard, threatening you by kissing you!"

"That's not funny!" fumed Boomer.

"Yes it is, yes it is! Oh Boomer, that girl has wrapped you around her finger! Who would have thought that a Rowdyruff could be in such a state? No, you two will go alone, it wouldn't be a date if there's a chaperon, now would it?"

"But—"

"Oh you'll be fine! Just treat her to lunch, invite her to the arcade for video games, or even spar, or play some pranks, like we usually do. Don't worry, it would be just like us guys going to the amusement park, only you'd be only two and she's a girl. But other than that, I think all you have to do is treat her like she's a boy, and you'll do fine! In fact, she'll even appreciate it that you treated her just like one of the boys!"

"You sure that's going to work?"

"Of course! I am the leader after all!" Brick asserted.

"Well, I've never been to a date before, are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure as hell," Brick replied. But in truth, he's just as ignorant of dating as his brother was.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So what do you plan to do on your date with Boomer?" asked Blossom.

"Huh? It's not a date," Bubbles denied. "He's just going to accompany me to the park, nothing more."

"But you see, it is a date!" Buttercup said.

""Yeah Bubbles. If you're going with a boy you like who's not your brother—alone, it's always a date," Blossom corrected.

"It is? But I didn't ask for a date?" Bubbles said. "And a boy always asks the girl for a date, not the other way around."

"But you see, it is a date! No matter who asks, it's always a date! And you are going on one!" Buttercup teased. "Bubbles and Boomer, sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Yeah, I never knew Boomer was your boyfriend," teased Blossom.

"He is not! You know that I just asked him to accompany me because the others are all busy!" Bubbles defended.

"True, but you do like him?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, yeah, but we're friends!" Bubbles defended.

"But you still are going on a date with Boomer!" Blossom said.

"Well, I guess you're right," Bubbles admitted. "Oh well, I guess I'll have fun going to the park. But I think I should go and find something special to wear. After all, it is my first date!"

Bubbles grew more self-conscious after her sisters explained that she was going to a date with Boomer. Before, she was just carefree about it. She was dragged by her sisters to their room where they tried out different dresses.

Finally, they settled on the party dress that Bubbles and the girls wore at the time when the Professor accidentally destroyed Octi.

"Um, what do you do in a date?" asked Bubbles after they tried out all the dresses.

"Well, um, I don't know," Buttercup said. "Do you know, Red?"

"Well, I think that Boomer should treat you like a Princess, and make you feel that you're the only girl in the world!" Blossom dreamily said. "And you should also make him like your sisters, especially me!"

"Huh? What d'ya mean?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, you are close to Boomer, right? So it's only proper that he shouldn't dislike us too, right? So you should enjoy it all and convince him to be nicer to us while you're at it, okay?" Blossom asked.

"Are you sure this is all part of a date?" asked a naïve Bubbles.

"Sure I'm sure! I'm not the leader for nothing, you know," boasted Blossom.

"Well, if you say so. So Boomer will try to make my time as wonderful as can be while I try to convince Boomer to be nicer to you Blossom?"

"Pretty much," Blossom said.

"Well, okay then," said Bubbles. "But I still don't get what all this has got to do with the amusement park," she said as she left to draw, scratching her head.

"And after this, I won't have to ask Brick every time I needed to order Boomer around," Blossom said to no one in particular after Bubbles was out of earshot.

"I don't know about that sis, are you sure it's going to work?" Buttercup asked sceptically.

"Well, of course. I am the leader of this alliance, and I need direct command over all its members, not like now when I have to go through Brick if I wanted Boomer or Butch to do something," Blossom explained.

"Well, I think you've got no hope in making Boomer or Butch respect you more, but I hope I'm wrong."

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Friday night…

Dr. Edwards and his sons had just finished eating dinner. He and Boomer were washing the dishes, while Brick and Butch were watching the TV, when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Brick said as he raced to pick up the phone. "Hello!"

"Hi Brick, it's Blossom!"

"What do you want now, Blossom?"

"Well, I want Boomer to wear something formal tomorrow, like a tie and coat, you know, the one that you wore during the awards ceremony," Blossom explained. "You see, Bubbles is wearing a party dress so I think he should wear something appropriate."

"Look, Boomer will wear whatever he wants to in that date!"

"Wait! I'll lend you some of my documentaries on Caesar, Bismarck and Napoleon Bonaparte for three months, plus a list of all our strategies," Blossom offered. "All you have to do is make sure Boomer wears something formal in that date."

"Well, if you do that plus a book about the Second World War, plus a biography about U.S. Presidents, I'll agree," Brick said.

"Okay then," Blossom agreed. "And Bubbles will call on your house tomorrow at nine, so prepare your brother."

"Okay then. And remember the rest of our deal. At nine fifteen in the morning, go here and bring the history books, the training videos, the documentaries, the book about World War II, the Major Glory comics. And after the date, you will announce that I am the second in command, and you and I will sign a document affirming such. Also, we will sign documents that will say that you will promise to consult me for every vital decision that you make, okay?"

"Okay!" Blossom agreed. "Just prepare Boomer tomorrow. Remember, Boomer has to be nice to Bubbles."

"Don't worry! He'll treat Bubbles just likes she was another of his brothers!" Brick said.

"Well, see 'ya tomorrow then," Blossom said before hanging up.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

The next day…

"Well, how do I look?" asked Bubbles. "Do I look pretty?"

"Wow, Boomer will definitely stare wide-eyed at you," Blossom said. She had just dressed up with the help of her sisters. She was wearing the same wide dress at the party, complete with the ribbon on her hair.

It was 8:45 a.m. Boomer was already dressed. He was wearing a blue coat and pants, with a white shirt and red tie. Brick wanted him to wear a hat but Boomer turned it down.

They heard the doorbell ring. "Wow, she's early!" Brick exclaimed. He then dragged a nervous Boomer to the door.

"Well, open it," advised Brick. Brick then went back to the room.

"Hi Bubbles!" he said in a very friendly tone, though he was very nervous and he was sweating. 'What will I do? What did Brick say? Oh yes, just act like she was just another boy. Brick say that she'll like it if I treat her as if she was just one of us.'

"Hi Bubbles," Boomer said, slapping her in the back. "You want to go to the park?"

"Well, of course," Bubbles said, rubbing the back.

"Great! I know an arcade in the park, where we can play counterstrike!"

"Counterstrike?"

"You know, where we get to play terrorist and counter-terrorist and we get to blow each other in the computer? Well, I'll race you on foot and the one who's last is a rotten egg!"

Boomer was about to race when he felt her hand clutch his shoulder. He shuddered at her touch.

"No, I think we should just walk slowly. I might rip this dress if we run," Bubbles said. "And besides, that game is too violent. I think we might go to ride in the electric pony, and we could go in the love tunnel, or in the go play house in the giant playhouse in the middle of the park. And you shouldn't slap me in the back again, 'cause I'm a girl, and girls don't' like being slapped in the back by a boy."

She then took his hand and they began to slowly walk. 'I hope none of the guys see me! I'll never hear the end of it! My life is over! This is going to be hell!' Boomer thought, as he turned as red as blood and he began to sweat profusely and he became nervous. 'Gee, Brick's advice that I treat her like a boy sure backfired! And now I'm back to square one.'

**Author Notes**

* * *

This is a spin-off from my fic, Allies and Rivals and its sequel. As readers of that fic might note, they would find details in this fic that I mentioned in my other fic, as well as the characterizations.

This story happens between Chapter 21 (_The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance_), and Chapter 22 (_Brick's Challenge_) of the story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.


	4. First Date

**The Date**

**By Tonifranz**

* * *

_**Summary:**__ Bubbles wants to go to the amusement park, but her sisters are too "busy" to go. To help Bubbles, Blossom made a deal with Brick. But the boys have something up their sleeve._

* * *

_**Long Summary:**__Brick and Blossom arranged for Bubbles and Boomer to go on an amusement park one day. Buttercup was annoyed by the two leaders' arrogant attitude and tried, with Butch, to teach the redheads a lesson, but it slipped away. Will Boomer enjoy his date? Will Brick and Blossom get what they want out of the deal? Will Buttercup succeed in teaching the two readheads a lesson? And what is Mitch Mitchelson doing here?_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**First Date**

* * *

The City of Townsville, Saturday morning…

Brick contacted Blossom in his watch after he saw Boomer and Bubbles leave for their date.

"Blossom, they've gone on their date. I've delivered Boomer, so now, deliver on your promises," Brick said.

"I know. Buttercup and I are secretly following Bubbles and Boomer. Want to snoop with us?" Blossom said, snickering.

"No. And you better give those things you promised me in the next half-hour or I'll tell Boomer to call the date with Bubbles off!" Brick threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Blossom reacted.

"Oh I would! Just try me! And don't tell me it wouldn't work. The only reason Boomer went on that date is that I forced him to, and he'll be glad if he gets out of it soon!" Brick retorted.

"But we wouldn't be able to snoop!" Blossom protested.

"Well boo hoo and cry me a river! I don't care! Now stop being nosy and get your frickin' books and tapes here and deliver your end of the bargain!" Brick sharply said to Blossom just before he cut off the connection.

"Oohhhh that Brick!" said Blossom as she gritted her teeth. "He's such a jerk!"

"Well, you did promise to give him those stuff if he was able to deliver Boomer," Buttercup said.

"Et tu Buttercup? Oh never mind, let's go back and get those books and get it over with," said an annoyed Blossom, irked that her snooping had been cut short by an impatient Brick. So both sisters went back home and got all the stuff Blossom promised Brick.

"Are you sure about giving the video with all our strategies over to Brick? I mean they seem nice enough, but remember, Butch hates you, and Boomer doesn't like you, while Brick, well, he's too sneaky to trust. What if they turn to evil again?" Buttercup asked.

"You forget, that they also gave us their strategy books, so that evens it out," Blossom declared. "Besides, I doubt that they'll be evil again. Not if Dr. Edwards has anything to say about it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Buttercup said.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

They soon arrived at the Rowdyruff's home. They knocked and Butch answered.

He glared at the two sisters, then scowled. "What do you want?" he asked in a dangerous and unfriendly tone.

"Well, could we talk to Brick?" asked Blossom in her most polite manner.

"Hey Brick, your girlfriend is here!" Butch shouted to his brother in disgust and jest.

"That ugly girl is not my girlfriend, goddamit!" Brick shouted as he flew downstairs.

"William Bricker Edwards, I am not ugly! I am very beautiful! And Wilbur Butch Edwards, I am not that jerk's girlfriend!" Blossom shouted.

"Don't shout at me, Blossom," Butch dangerously said. But before he could continue, he was interrupted by his brother.

"So, you got it?" asked the red-headed leader of the Rowdyruffs.

"Yeah," Blossom said. "Buttercup!"

"Right, Red," said the green puff. She then lay before Brick all of the books, the comics and the tapes that Blossom promised.

"Okay, and here's the $10 for the comics," Brick said. He gave the money to Blossom. After which, he grabbed the stuff, raced towards his room, and went back to the girls and Butch.

"Hey, what's all of this about?" asked an ignorant and confused Butch.

"Well, Brick agreed to convince Boomer to take Bubbles on a date, in exchange, I gave Brick all of those," Blossom explained.

"So that's why Boomer's so nervous and acted funny these past few days," the green ruff commented.

"Well, gotta go! And Butch, no fighting with the girls in the house! I don't want Dad to get mad if he comes home with this house in a mess," Brick warned before dashing off and locking himself in one of the rooms to read the books and comics.

"Come on Buttercup, maybe we can still do some snooping. We can even take the Professor's camera and snap pictures of them together!" Blossom proposed.

"No, I don't think it's much fun!" Buttercup said. "Hey Butch, wanna spar in the training room?"

"Nah, I just got floored by Brick and Boomer in a two on one fight last night," Butch commented. "I'd kick your butt some other time, but not today!"

Brick suddenly went out again. He has a very grave and serious expression on his face. "Blossom, can we talk?"

"Hm, what about?" asked a curious Blossom.

"Alone! If you just follow me," Brick said. He then turned around and went upstairs. Blossom just followed.

Butch could not resist the temptation to taunt his brother. "Why, want to spend time alone with your girlfriend?"

"That ugly and disgusting thing is not my girlfriend!" Brick shouted at Butch.

"I am not ugly, and I am not a thing, Brick Edwards! In fact , I am a very beautiful girl," Blossom retorted. "And Butch, that stuck-up jerk is not my boyfriend!"

Butch didn't reply, but just stared at that two. 'I hope Brick gives her a piece of her mind.'

"What?" asked an irritated Blossom as soon as they were alone.

"Why the heck did you start blabbing about our deal?" demanded Brick.

"Why should it matter?" replied Blossom.

"Because I don't want Boomer and Bubbles to know about this!" Brick said.

"Yeah, but I didn't tell them that," Blossom countered.

"Fool! But you told Buttercup, and I'm sure she will tell Bubbles!" Brick retorted.

"Don't be silly!" Blossom said, dismissing Brick's concerns. "But if so, why should it matter?"

"Well, I don't want them to know the true reason I convinced Boomer on this date," Brick replied. "So you are to make sure Buttercup won't tell anybody else, as I can speak for Butch."

Blossom seemed to think it over. "I might, if you do some of my conditions?"

"What?" asked Brick.

"Well, you could at least cancel our part of the deal where I would formally make you second-in-command," Blossom asked. "I don't think it's necessary, since you pretty much act the part of being second-in-command ever since this alliance was formed."

"Okay, you can have your way, just make sure the deal remains a secret among us four," Brick insisted.

"Well, okay, rest assured that Buttercup won't tell anybody else."

"Good," Brick merely said before exiting the room, followed by Blossom.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

Bubbles and Boomer were slowly walking hand-in-hand towards the amusement park, though Boomer had been discreetly trying to pry off Bubbles' hand off him—unsuccessfully. She seemed to have an iron grip, and she didn't even notice he was trying to get her off.

Both were wearing formal clothes. Boomer a blue suit with a bright red tie. Bubbles with a long puffed out dress the hem of which reaches just above her ankles. Needless to say, those two were very cute looking.

Boomer then gave up trying to pry Bubbles off him. 'Any harder and I'll make Bubbles mad, and Brick will kill me if I do that. Besides, I don't want her to be upset, but she's driving me nuts! I hope none of the guys see me!'

Just then, something caught Boomer's eye. "Hey Bubbles, are you hungry?"

"Well, now that you asked, well, I'm kinda hungry," Bubbles answered.

"Well, let's go to that all-you-can-eat buffet!" Boomer invited.

"Okay," Bubbles said. Boomer then rushed towards the buffet, unconsciously pulling Bubbles with him. They then got a chair and Boomer paid three dollars for the meal. Boomer got Bubbles a plate and fork, while he himself got four plates. Bubbles filled her plate moderately and went back to the table, where she slowly and carefully ate her breakfast. Her counterpart, however, filled four plates to excess, and ate like a pig, very fast, though he avoided scattering food all around. After only ten minutes, he finished all four plates, and went for more. And more. And more. And more.

After about forty minutes, he ate about sixteen plates of food. All the people at the restaurant stared at Boomer, while Bubbles was beginning to feel embarrassed at Boomer's eating in public. "Boomer, don't you think you had enough?"

"Wot eally?" Boomer said with his mouth full. "I'll just eat a couple more," he said as he shoved a couple of more pies in his mouth, chewing it real fast before swallowing.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

After an hour…

Boomer finally stopped, not because he was full, but because the buffet had run out of food.

"That was the best three dollars I've ever paid," Boomer said as he and Bubbles left the restaurant. He seemed oblivious to the fact that all the people in the restaurant were staring at the two.

Meanwhile…

The manager of the restaurant then broke down and cried after seeing all the food disappear for only three dollars. "I'm ruined!"

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Boomer, I don't think you should eat that much in public next time," advised Bubbles. "People are staring at us you know."

"They are? Well, it was an all-you-can-eat offer for a dollar and fifty per person," Boomer replied.

"Well, let's go now to the amusement park!" Bubbles cheerily said.

They were walking down in the street when Boomer froze. "Quick, let's hide!"

He then pulled Bubbles behind some bushes and trees.

"My dress!" Bubbles complained. "It'll be ruined!"

"Sorry, but I don't want him to see me," Boomer said as he saw Mitch Mitchellson walk down the alley.

"Oh don't be silly!" Bubbles insisted. She then pulled Boomer from the bushes and walked towards Mitch.

"Hi Mitch!" she greeted.

"Hi Bubbles, hi Boomer," he greeted, then saw that they were holding hands.

"Oh, so Bubbles is your girlfriend, lucky you!" Mitch teased. "And you're taking her out on a date," he said with a grin.

"That's right!" Bubbles declared. "Boomer's nice enough to take me on a date to the park today."

Soon, Boomer was blushing red and sweating.

"Ah, wait till the other guys hear about this!" Mitch said, snickering. "I'm sure they'll love to hear about this. Smile!"

Mitch then took a photo of the two, still holding hands, with the camera he had on his hand.

But before he could rush off to spread the gossip, Boomer grabbed his hand. "If word of this spread out, I'm gonna beat the stuffing out of you, even if you are my friend!" he whispered in a hushed yet threatening voice to Mitch's ear so Bubbles couldn't hear it. He then let go and slapped him in the back. "See ya!" he said in a friendly voice. 'I hope he doesn't do anything bad! This is bad. What if somebody else is hiding and sees us both and spread this?'

Mitch then left the couple, still with the camera with the picture of the two. 'I'll bet Brick will pay a lot for this, or will Blossom pay a bigger price? I won't tell anybody, I'll just sell the pictures to the highest bidder,' Mitch thought as scurried off to develop the picture, his mind thinking of ways to get some advantage off this.

Boomer and Bubbles walked towards the park. Boomer was thinking about Mitch and how it would ruin his life if he somehow spreads it. Bubbles was thinking about all the fun they could have while in the amusement park.

"Here we are!" Bubbles said, delightedly eyeing the park. Boomer was less than enthusiastic. He was busy looking out for people who might see them. 'Darn it! I wish I wore Brick's hat! At least I could have hidden my face!'

"Hey, let's go there!" Bubbles happily said, enthusiastically pointing to a slow moving ride. It was color pink, with nursery music playing. It moves into a tunnel that has all the puppets that Bubbles loved watching on the TV sing to them.

"Do we have too? Those puppets are stupid! I mean I don't want to hear Barney's _I Love You_ song over and over again, and some of the those puppets I've forgotten what they're called!" Boomer complained. "And the other songs are stupid too!"

"No, you'll love them," Bubbles said as she pulled Boomer and forced him to get tickets for the ride. Soon, they went on the slow ride, with Barney's music playing over and over again. Then, some Sesame Street music, then more Barney music, and some of the other puppets from other shows also sang—what's more, most of them don't know how to sing properly. Needless to say, Bubbles enjoyed every minute of it, though the same could not be said of Boomer.

'Can't take the music! Driving me insane! No more songs! No more songs!' Boomer thought. But he controlled himself, though he was straining himself not to go and punch every mascot and puppet that opened its mouth to sing. 'And after this, I'm going to the studio where they film Barney and beat the stuffing out of him and then I'll beat up those people who made that show!'

They were nearing the end of the tunnel, when Boomer saw another Barney mascot and it looks like it's about to sing. "Hey what's that behind you?" Boomer said.

"What?" Bubbles said, turning to see what Boomer was talking about. Boomer then laser-eyed the mascot before it could sing again, and he collapsed before Bubbles turned around.

"What's that?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh, I must seeing things," Boomer said.

"Hey, why's Barney asleep! I want to hear the song one more time," Bubbles pouted.

"Well, looks like he's slacking on the job," Boomer said, before the ride ended, to Boomer's relief.

But the date was far from over.

* * *

….

First and foremost, thanks for the suggestions on Brick and Blossom. Still, if they were to be forced to have a date, as most of you are suggesting or something else, do you have any idea on how they could be forced to or something? Feedback would be appreciated.

* * *

**Author Notes**

This is a spin-off from my fic, Allies and Rivals and its sequel. As readers of that fic might note, they would find details in this fic that I mentioned in my other fic, as well as the characterizations.

This story happens between Chapter 21 (_The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance_), and Chapter 22 (_Brick's Challenge_) of the story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.


	5. Things Get Interesting

**The Date**

**By Tonifranz**

* * *

_**Summary:**__ Bubbles wants to go to the amusement park, but her sisters are too "busy" to go. To help Bubbles, Blossom made a deal with Brick. But the boys have something up their sleeve._

* * *

_**Long Summary:**__Brick and Blossom arranged for Bubbles and Boomer to go on an amusement park one day. Buttercup was annoyed by the two leaders' arrogant attitude and tried, with Butch, to teach the redheads a lesson, but it slipped away. Will Boomer enjoy his date? Will Brick and Blossom get what they want out of the deal? Will Buttercup succeed in teaching the two readheads a lesson? And what is Mitch Mitchelson doing here?_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Things Get Interesting**

* * *

The City of Townsville…

"Wonder what those two are talking about? Plotting about us doing something no doubt," Buttercup said, referring to Blossom and Brick in the room alone.

"For all I care, Brick and his girlfriend are smooching with each other!" Butch said. "I don't give a damn, and neither should you. It ain't our business!"

"Oh c'mon Butch, don't you want to get nosy?" asked a hopeful Buttercup. "You know, those two are alone—together!

"No," Butch said. "Now—"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Butch opened the door. It was Mitch.

"Hey Butch, is Brick there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hey Buttercup! Is Blossom there too?"

"Yeah, those two are in some room upstairs talking about God knows what! Why?"

"Nothing," Mitch said. "Just tell them I want to talk to them."

"Well, you have to tell me first," Butch said.

"Na-ah! I've got to tell Blossom and Brick first. By the way, what the heck are those two doing there alone?" asked Mitch.

"You mean Brick and his girlfriend?" said Butch derisively.

"Blossom is Brick's girlfriend?" asked a surprised Mitch.

"Not really," Butch replied, "I'm just getting under my brother's skin. Though the way he kowtows to Blossom is disgusting!"

"Nah, those two, are, you know," Buttercup stated, having a wide grin in her face. "No, they aren't a couple, but you could help us in blackmailing them?"

"Hey, I want no part in this!" Butch protested.

"Anyway Mitch, could you take pictures of those two together? I know that they wouldn't want anyone else to see them, so if we have those pictures, we can—"

"Blackmail them?" Mitch asked in surprise.

"Exactly! I'm sick and tired of Blossom and Brick being so bossy and all," Buttercup complained, "so it wouldn't be a bad idea to turn the tables on them."

"What's on your mind?" asked Butch.

"Well, we can force them to have a date you know, just like they did to Bubbles and Boomer for no good reason at all!"

"So that's why Boomer's acting so funny. He was forced to have a date with Bubbles," Mitch said.

"You saw them?"

"Yup! Was Bubbles forced too?"

"Technically no. She was more manipulated than forced. She didn't actually plan on going to a date with Boomer, she just wants someone to accompany her. Blossom then made sure that nobody but Boomer would be available to take her," Buttercup explained.

"So that's why Blossom called me and asked me not to take Bubbles," Mitch pondered. "I wasn't going to anyway, so it wasn't a problem."

"So I'm supposed to take a picture of them and you'll use it as blackmail?"

"That's the plan," Buttercup said. "Hurry, they might end their one-on-one session and you might miss your chance."

However, it was too late as Brick suddenly left the room. Three or four steps behind him was Blossom.

"What?" asked Brick.

"I have something that you might find interesting," Mitch said. Mitch then gave him the picture to Brick.

"What's that?" asked Blossom, who caught up with Brick.

It was the picture of Boomer and Bubbles in the date, complete with them holding hands, in formal clothes.

"I'm willing to give it to you, Brick, for two dollars," Mitch said.

"I'll take it for three dollars," Blossom countered.

"I think you should both take a look at it first," Mitch said, and gave the picture to Blossom and Brick. They couldn't decide who'll hold it, so they decided to hold it together, with Brick holding the left part of it and Blossom the right part of it. Brick smirked at the picture, trying his hardest not to laugh, while Blossom grinned, thinking of ways she could tease Bubbles with the picture.

Meanwhile, Mitch moved a little bit backwards, and suddenly snapped a picture of the two. Soon, a picture popped out of the camera.

Brick immediately grabbed Mitch by the shirt with one hand, grabbed the photo with the other hand, and looked at it.

"Hey!" Mitch protested.

The picture was of the two of them that seem smiling, and looking at the picture. The picture itself is very revealing, and it made Brick blush as he realized the implications of the picture.

"Don't you know it's not smart to blackmail me, especially using a picture with that ugly girl? People might get the wrong impression that she's my girlfriend, which is a disgusting, revolting thought," Brick said. He then opened the camera. He took the film out.

"Hey, I'm not ugly, you big jerk!" Blossom shouted. "Hey, what's that on the picture?" She then grabbed the picture from Brick and saw it.

"I'm not going to blackmail you!" protested Mitch.

"Oh come now, don't take me for a fool!" Brick said.

Brick grabbed it back, folded it and pocketed it.

Buttercup slapped her head when she saw all of this, with Butch giving her a mocking smirk. 'That idiot! Why the heck did you take the picture in front of them? That was a great picture, only you made it so obvious. You should have taken that picture when they wouldn't notice.' Her plans were unravelled the moment Brick took the picture from Mitch.

"Any other pictures in this film?" asked Brick.

"None, except the one with Bubbles and Boomer, and you and Blossom," Mitch answered.

"Good," Brick said. Then using his laser eyes, he destroyed the roll of film. "And if you are by any chance holding some, and spread it out, rest assured that your body would be so beat up your mother won't recognize you, and even if you're my friend, you know I'll do it."

"Me? I wouldn't dream of spreading around pictures," Mitch said, wilting under Brick's intense glare.

"Here," Brick said, giving him some money. "Go buy yourself a new one."

Mitch took the money. "Hey, aren't you going to buy this picture?" asked Mitch.

"Sell it to someone who cares," Brick said, irritated. "Blossom, you tell both of them what we've talked about. I'm going to lock myself in the room and spend the rest of the day reading those comics you sold me."

With that, Brick left the others and locked himself in the room.

"Hey, how much for that picture of Bubbles and Boomer?" asked Blossom.

"Three dollars," said Mitch.

Blossom then paid for the picture using the money Brick earlier paid for the comic books. She then looked at the picture in delight

'Well, plan A didn't work out. But there's more than one way to force a date,' Buttercup thought. 'Time for plan B.' She then quietly sneaked behind Blossom. As soon as Blossom pocketed the picture, she suddenly grabbed Blossom from the back, tackling her to the floor. She quickly took one of her arms and twisted it behind her, and wrapped her other arm around her.

Blossom was completely surprised and she easily fell, but she soon began to fight back. But since Buttercup was behind her and already grabbed one of her arms, she was at a disadvantage, while Buttercup held a firm hold on her arm, and sat on her legs to keep her from kicking.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Blossom shouted.

"Why, wrestling you," Buttercup said. "Why, too weak to get out of your own?"

"You'll eat your words, Buttercup," Blossom said, and she began thrashing wildly. Buttercup then began to lose her grip on Blossom. But the fact that Buttercup was the toughest one, was behind the pink puff, and held one arm made it difficult for Blossom to pry herself away from her toughest sister.

"Butch, help me! I'm losing my grip on her," she shouted.

Butch and Mitch just watched the entire time, amused. They didn't want to get involved.

"Why?" asked Butch.

"I have a plan!" Buttercup said.

"Ha, you a plan?" Blossom said. "That's new. Let go of me!"

"Oh shut up Red!" Buttercup said.

"Oh I don't know what you're up to, Buttercup, but I'm curious enough to find out," Butch said, and he intervened in the side of Buttercup. That ended Blossom's struggles as she had no chance against the two toughest members of the Ruff-Puff Alliance alone. Blossom realized that she was helpless but didn't give up anyway. She thought of laser-eyeing one of them but decided not to when she realized she would only give the others the excuse to laser-eye her too.

'Maybe if I shout and shout, they'll have to let me go!' She started shouting. "Let go of me, you jerks! Let go, Let go! Help! You're going to get it when I'm through with you!"

"Will all of you shut up? Don't play so loud!" they heard Brick shout from his room. "I'm trying to read here you know!"

"Yeah, shut up," Butch said, and use on of his hands to cover her mouth, muffling most of her shouts.

"Now that's better," Brick shouted when most of the sounds went quiet. He had no idea of what was happening, and just thought they were just playing louder than usual.

"Now what?" Butch asked a grinning Buttercup.

"You'll see," Buttercup said. "And don't worry, Blossom, we won't hurt you. You know us long enough to know that! You'll soon have lots of fun. You'll just get a little taste of your own medicine!"

'Might as well find out what Buttercup's up to,' Blossom thought. 'As if I had any choice.' Still, she kept looking for ways to escape the grip of her sister and her sister's counterpart. 'And they'll eventually tire out holding me, so they would have to let me go.'

But that was a mistaken assumption of Blossom.

Mitch was just stunned, looking at it all, but enjoying every bit of it. "Go Buttercup, Go Blossom!" he cheered. "Shut her up, Butch!" 'Boy I wish I had my camcorder, this would have been great footage!'

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

In the meantime…

'Why the hell couldn't they keep quiet?' Brick thought. 'Well, off to the tree house then! At least nobody would find me and bother me!'

He then turned off his watch, grabbed his comic books and flew to the middle of the forest so he can read his comic books in peace. 'Nobody but me knows of this place, so nobody will find me!'

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

In the meantime…

Boomer and Bubbles had just finished their ride in the Barney tunnel.

"Isn't it great?" Bubbles exclaimed.

"I suppose," Boomer answered.

"Want to ride it again?" asked Bubbles.

"Not really," Boomer said. "Let's go to the other rides instead."

"Let's go to the merry-go-round," Bubbles suggested.

"Okay," Boomer said. 'At least it won't drive me crazy like that Barney did.'

They soon went to the merry-go-round. Unfortunately, only one ride was left. However, the conductor decided to let them ride together in the last one since they're so cute.

"No, I think I should wait for you here," Boomer suggested.

"Aw, could you just ride with me this time?" Bubbles asked. "Please?"

"No," Boomer replied. He tried to draw away from her, but Bubbles still has her iron grip on Boomer's hand, so he failed.

"But I want to!"

"Bubbles, I don't—"

"I'll kiss you if you don't, Boomie," Bubbles threatened.

"Oh no, not that! You know I hate to be kissed by a girl! Yuck! I'll get cooties!" Boomer protested. "Okay then, I'll ride with you."

What was worse for Boomer was that the only remaining horse was not actually a horse, but a pink pony that looks very girlish and has lots of frills on it. Boomer reluctantly rode with Bubbles, behind her, and he clutched the pole to avoid touching Bubbles. Boomer was red-faced from nervousness and he was sweating, although there was a cold wind blowing. And what was worse, the ride was agonizingly slow. He wanted to destroy the merry-go-round to get it over with, but he can't, because he would have to answer to his Dad if he did.

He was getting very uncomfortable, wishing it to end, when, to make it worse, he saw some of his classmates. 'Oh no! I'll be dead if they see me. I know! I hope this works,' Boomer thought. He then buried his face in the back of Bubbles' frilly dress. 'I hate doing this, but it'll be worse if someone sees me! I wish I had Brick's cap.' He then used his right arm to cover the rest of his face.

Bubbles felt Boomer bury his face at her back. "Boomie, what are you doing?"

"Hiding!" Boomer said.

"Huh? From who?"

"Our classmates, Jim, Billy and Bob. I don't want to see them. Please don't tell them I'm the one riding behind you!"

"Why?" asked Bubbles.

"Just do it!" Boomer snapped.

"Okay," Bubbles said.

"Hi Bubbles!" Jim shouted. "Who's that wuss behind you?"

"Oh, it's ahh, um, Jerry Hood, my second cousin thrice removed, who came to visit this weekend!"

"Ha, I thought it was Boomer," Billy said. "Boy, would that be the news of the century if it was Boomer. James Boomer Edwards, Rowdyruff Boys, one of the toughest, riding a pink frilly pony in a Merry-go-round. That's rich! Well, I was wrong, it wasn't Boomer."

Boomer was angry, but also afraid. 'Please don't let them see me,' Boomer thought. He further buried his face at Bubbles back to take less chances. 'Oh, if I wasn't in this situation, I'll pound them to dust!' But he knew he can't do anything.

'Those boys are so mean to Boomer,' Bubbles thought.

"Hey, um what's your name," Bob shouted.

"It's Perry Hood!" Bubbles said.

"I thought it was Jerry?" asked Billy.

"Um yeah, Perry is just a nickname," Bubbles lamely explained.

"That's weird," Bob said. "Hey Jerry, what kind of a sissy are you, riding in a pink pony! You're such a sissy!"

Billy then took a rubber ball the size of a marble and threw it at Boomer. It hit him square at the back of the head.

'Ouch,' Boomer thought, but he didn't dare shout, since the boys might recognize his voice, though he was using all his will power not to rip open the boys bodies and pull out all the entrails. Butch would have lost control a long time ago. Basically, Boomer valued his reputation.

"That's mean!" Bubbles said, becoming angry. "Stop that!"

"Okay, we won't hit your friend. We'll just make him miserable! Hey, Jerry, you should've been the one wearing Bubbles' dress! What next? You're going to play tea party?"

They all laughed. Bubbles was beginning to get angry. "Come on, let's leave this two alone!" After which, they left and went to do other things.

The ride itself lasted twenty more torturous minutes for Boomer.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

After the ride…

"Where now?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know," Boomer asked.

"How about the arcade?"

"Um, okay," Bubbles said.

So they went to the arcade.

"Hey, let's play whack the bunny!" Boomer proposed. "Watch and learn." He then took a mallet, and began whacking a toy bunny as soon as it reared its head. "Basically, all you have to do is whack the bunny as it pops out, and you'll get points!"

"Oh Boomer, stop that! Poor bunnies, poor poor bunnies, don't whack it!" Bubbles suddenly said, grabbing it and whacking Boomer in the head with it.

"What was that for?" asked a peeved Bubbles.

"For whacking the bunnies," Bubbles said. "Let's go, I have a better idea where to spend the rest of the day. Let's go to the movie theatre and we'll watch what you want."

So they went. There are two shows showing, _Action Hank the Movie_, and _Cinderella_.

Both scanned the posters. Boomer was delighted at _Action Hank the Movie_. 'Wow, Bubbles did say we'll watch what I want. Finally, some real fun!' he thought, and went in the line for _Action Hank_ tickets.

"What are you doing there?" asked Bubbles.

"Getting in line to buy tickets," Boomer replied.

"Silly Boomer, I already bought the tickets," Bubbles declared.

"You did?"

"Yup. I was a little guilty that you paid for all we did, so I decided the movie's my treat," Bubbles said.

"That's great! Let me see the tickets!" Boomer enthusiastically said.

Boomer's expression changed when he saw the tickets.

"_Cinderella_!" Boomer said, not believing his eyes.

"I knew since you didn't object to going to this theater that you would want to watch _Cinderella_," Bubbles declared. "Though I never knew that _Action_ _Hank_ was also here, but since you never said anything, I just bought the tickets to _Cinderella_, which I know you'll enjoy!"

'Why me? Why me? What did I do to deserve this kind of fate?' Boomer thought.

Boomer and Bubbles then went to the theater. After ten minutes, Boomer was bored, and after another five minutes, he fell asleep. However, he was repeatedly nudged by Bubbles, and he had to pretend to be paying attention to the movie. 'This is really stupid. I mean a fairly godmother, a glass slipper? Give me a break!'

"I want to see it again!" Bubbles shouted.

"But…"

"Or I'll kiss you if you don't want to!"

"Okay, you can watch it again," Boomer finally relented, looking at his watch. 'I am never going to a date with any female on this planet again! Never!'

So, they watched the movie again, with Boomer utterly bored. He was irritated by the constant song, especially that of the mice. He fell asleep a couple of times, only to be nudged awaked by Bubbles.

Finally, the movie ended. "Wow, that was great! I loved it!" Bubbles exclaimed. "Now that we went to a movie that you like, we'll go to the movie that I want to watch."

Boomer was too tired to answer, so he let Bubbles drag her to another Movie theatre. Then he saw the title of the movie.

_Barney the Purple Dinosaur the Movie._

'Things couldn't get any worse than this,' Boomer thought.

* * *

**Author Notes**

This is a spin-off from my fic, Allies and Rivals and its sequel. As readers of that fic might note, they would find details in this fic that I mentioned in my other fic, as well as the characterizations.

This story happens between Chapter 21 (_The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance_), and Chapter 22 (_Brick's Challenge_) of the story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.


	6. Boomer's Relief

**The Date**

**By Tonifranz**

* * *

_**Summary:**__ Bubbles wants to go to the amusement park, but her sisters are too "busy" to go. To help Bubbles, Blossom made a deal with Brick. But the boys have something up their sleeve._

* * *

_**Long Summary:**__Brick and Blossom arranged for Bubbles and Boomer to go on an amusement park one day. Buttercup was annoyed by the two leaders' arrogant attitude and tried, with Butch, to teach the redheads a lesson, but it slipped away. Will Boomer enjoy his date? Will Brick and Blossom get what they want out of the deal? Will Buttercup succeed in teaching the two readheads a lesson? And what is Mitch Mitchelson doing here?_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Boomer's Relief**

* * *

The City of Townsville…

"So guys, what are you going to do with Blossom?" asked Mitch as he watched her squirm helplessly under the grip of Butch and Buttercup. She tried to scream but it only came out as faint muffles as Butch tightly clamped his hand over her mouth. "You can't hold her for long."

"I know, let's tie her up and gag her too!" Buttercup proposed. "Do you still have those ropes that you guys used on us before?"

"Good idea! At least we won't have to hold her! But why the heck do you want to hold her?" asked Butch. "And you mean those ropes made from the monster hide that is harder than Duranium? We have tons of them. Some of them are kept in the basement. I think we better drag her there."

'Oh no, they're going to tie me up!' Blossom thought, her eyes getting wide at the prospect.

"Just go along, and you'll soon find out," Buttercup said.

They soon floated, and with difficulty carried a kicking and screa—well, not a screaming Blossom into the basement. Mitch just watched fascinated with all the recent events.

As soon as they reached the basement, they tied her up with great difficulty, as Blossom fought her captors every step of the way. But after ten minutes, Butch and Buttercup was finally able to snugly tie Blossom's hands behind her, her ankles, plus more rope around her upper body. They stuffed a white handkerchief inside Blossom's mouth and slapped a wide piece of duct tape to prevent her from spitting out the handkerchief. They then strapped an anti-gravity belt on her to prevent her from flying, and put some kind of goggles on her eyes to make her laser-eyes useless.

"Now what?" asked Butch.

"We'll get Brick to join her!" Buttercup said with a grin. "Then the fun really begins!"

"What? Oh no! I ain't gonna truss up my brother like a turkey like Blossom here!" Butch protested.

"Oh come on! It's only for fun! We won't hurt him! Besides, won't it be fun to in charge once in a while?"

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Butch.

"Because, we gotta teach them a lesson not to interfere with their siblings lives!"

"Whatever," Butch said, not really caring about her exact reason.

Blossom was sitting on a couch listening to the two. She was still struggling, though it didn't do her any good. She wasn't afraid or anything, it was Buttercup after all, but she was still uneasy. 'Just stay calm Blossom, I'm sure this is all a prank of hers. Just wait until they untie you. But these ropes are tight and snug, I can't get out of this. Those two will pay when I get out of this.'

"Okay, but if Brick asks, you forced me too," Butch said.

"Chicken!"

"I'm not a chicken! But we're going to have a hell of a time getting Brick! And remember, you forced me to do this if someone asked."

"Mitch, guard Blossom. And remember, whatever you do, don't remove her gag," Buttercup instructed. "Trust me, she'll talk you out of this if you do."

"Okay," Mitch said.

Soon, Butch and Buttercup quietly went to the boys' room where they last saw Brick. Surprisingly, the door was not locked.

"Hey Brick," Butch said, "could you—Brick?"

Brick was nowhere in the room.

"Where's Brick?" asked Buttercup.

"I don't know," Butch replied. "I thought he was here. Brick, Brick, where are you?"

No answer.

"Brick, Brick!" called Butch.

Again no answer.

"Well, let's look for him. I'll look downstairs, while you look up here!"

"But what do you want with my brother?" asked Butch.

"Look, we need to truss up both Brick and Blossom for my plan to work," Buttercup explained. "We need to get them both so we can teach them a lesson on bossiness."

"But what the heck are you planning?" asked Butch, his curiosity building up.

"All in due time," Buttercup said. "I'll tell you when we get Brick."

Buttercup went down to look for rowdyruff leader, but got an idea. 'Maybe Blossom knows where Brick is? After all, she was the last one who talked to Brick.'

"What the!" Buttercup said as she saw Blossom trying to open the back door with her bound hands.

"Oh no you're not!" Buttercup said. Blossom tried hopping off, but with her being tied hand and foot, Buttercup easily caught her. Mitch was watching TV so he didn't notice.

Buttercup carried her sister back to the basement. She sat her in the couch.

"Now, Blossom, do you know where Brick is?"

"Mmmppphhhhh!" Blossom said, the gag muffling whatever replies she might make.

"Oh just nod if you know, and shake your head if you don't," Buttercup instructed.

Blossom nodded.

Buttercup then carefully peeled off the duct tape in her mouth. Blossom then spat the handkerchief in her mouth. "Get me out of these ropes, Buttercup! I order you to!"

"Look, you're the one tied up, not me, so I am in charge!" Buttercup declared. "Now, you said you know where Brick is. Tell me!"

"He's in his room upstairs reading his newly bought comic books," Blossom said.

"He wasn't there," Buttercup answered. "That's why I'm asking you. So, do you have any idea where he is?"

"No, I don't," Blossom answered.

"Oh come on! You were the last one to talk to him!" Buttercup replied.

"Yeah, but he didn't tell me he'd go somewhere. He said he's going to his room to read his comics," Blossom answered. "Tell you what, untie me and I'll help you find him!"

"Oh no! I've got some plans and that involves you sitting tight, pretty and helpless here for a while," Buttercup replied.

"By the way, what are you planning to do with me?" asked Blossom.

"Well, forcing you to a date with Brick is one," Buttercup replied.

Blossom suddenly laughed and laughed in the couch.

"What's so funny?"

"You think, you can force Brick and me to a date! That's rich! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Blossom blurted out. "I'm Blossom, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and the Ruff-Puff Alliance, only the Professor could force me to do something I don't want to, not you or anyone else!"

"Just because you and Brick do it all the time doesn't mean we can't do it to you too!"

"Well, you're no expert in things like this. If I were you, I certainly would have used more subtle means, or something, but I certainly wouldn't have done this! Your plans are like bull in a china shop compared to mine!" Blossom mocked, then laughed. "So, I demand that you untie me now!"

"We'll just see," Buttercup replied, a bit peeved at Blossom's teasing. "Now, open your mouth."

"Oh no, don't mmmppphhhhh!"

Buttercup stuffed Blossom's mouth with a wad of handkerchief, then covered it with duct tape.

"There," Buttercup said, patting her sister on the head. "That's what you get for teasing your kidnapper! Ha, ha, ha! Don't worry, we'll get Brick and you'll have some company soon. Just play along and you'll be fine!"

However, Buttercup noticed that Blossom weas still laughing at her even after this. This annoyed her no end. "Oh stop laughing!" demanded Buttercup, very annoyed. Still, Blossom laughed even more, though it was more muffled behind the gag.

Buttercup went upstairs carrying Blossom, who all the while laughing at Buttercup, and sat her besides Mitch who was indifferently watching cartoons. "Mitch, I told you to watch her!"

"Well, she's all tied up. She isn't going anywhere, so I decided to watch TV to pass the time," Mitch answered.

Buttercup was angry. "You clod! She nearly escaped because of you! Anyway, buy another roll of film for that camera of yours."

"But you told me to watch her!" protested Mitch.

"I'll take care of her, now go!"

So Mitch went and bought another roll of film.

Buttercup then took a long piece of rope, tied one end of it to Blossom, and the other end of it to a pole. She then gave the remote control to Blossom.

Blossom, for lack of better things to do, just relaxed in the couch, occasionally squirming and fidgeting in her bonds, and tried to watch TV.

Buttercup searched the rest of downstairs, and didn't find Brick. Neither did Butch.

"Maybe he's outside?" suggested Butch.

Both of them went and looked for Brick outside, and they didn't find him.

"I know! Let's call him with our watches!" Butch suggested. He then pressed a button on his watch. "Brick? Hello?"

No answer.

"He must have turned off his watch," said Butch. "Well, we can't find him! Now what?"

"Well, uh, um—"

"Wait a minute, what's this all about?" asked Butch. "You still haven't told me what this is all about!"

"Well, I wanted to force them on a date!" Buttercup answered. "I wanted them to feel how it is to be forced to do something they don't want to! But we need to have Brick! Or my plans will go down the drain!"

"What's your plan?"

"I'll tell you when we get Brick," Buttercup said. 'I'll never hear the end of it from Blossom if I mess this one up.'

'If we get him,' Butch thought. 'That is, if we even find him.'

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

Boomer and Bubbles went to the movie theater that was playing _Barney the Purple Dinosaur the Movie_. Before they entered, Bubbles stopped.

"Boomer, I've been thinking, you haven't enjoyed watching _Cinderella, _have you?"

"Well, yeah," Boomer replied.

"Well, I decided to let you choose our next movie. We could watch _Barney_, or your choice instead," Bubbles asked.

"Really? Well, I think we should watch _Action Hank_ instead," Boomer said, delighted, then dragged Bubbles over to the movie theater showing the said movie. Boomer paid for the movie, then the two watched it.

Boomer thoroughly enjoyed the movie, while Bubbles, while not as enthusiastic as Boomer, didn't disapprove of his choice and sat quietly besides her beau.

"That was great! Did you see how he single-handedly killed four-hundred evil henchmen armed with sub-machine guns, bazookas, tanks and grenades using only a sharp bone! That was awesome!"

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Bubbles.

"I think I'm getting hungry now," said Boomer, clutching his stomach. "I know, there's another all-you-can-eat buffet round the corner."

"I'm kinda hungry too, but could you please behave yourself while we're eating?" asked Bubbles.

"Okay," Boomer replied without listening to the 'please behave' part. They arrived at the restaurant, where the sign says, 'All you can eat for $2.50 per person.'

Boomer took $5.00 from his pocket, and he and Bubbles went inside. He paid the cashier, then grabbed four plates, like before, while Bubbles just got one. Boomer filled his plates to excess, while Bubbles just filled her plate moderately.

As usual, Bubbles ate like a lady, while Boomer ate like he's never eaten in weeks. Soon, Bubbles finished her food, but Boomer just kept eating. There were a lot of scattered pieces of food around his plate, though miraculously, his coat, shirt and tie remained clean.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Half an hour later…

Boomer still was not finished eating. People all over the restaurant was staring at Boomer and Bubbles. Bubbles was by now embarrassed by all of this, while Boomer was oblivious to it all.

"Boomer, don't you think you had enough?" asked Bubbles.

"Huh? No! A alen't cad fenough! Am till angury!" Boomer said with his mouth full.

"Nevermind," Bubbles said.

Half an hour later…

He had just eaten about every food in the buffet, and in the process ruined another restaurant for the second time in a day.

"Ah, that was good!" Boomer said, clutching his stomach. "I'm still not full, but that would do. Though I wish these 'All you can eat' buffets would have more food."

"Um, I think we should leave now," Bubbles said, dragging Boomer away from the restaurant.

"How about some Bumper Cars?" suggested Bubbles.

"Why not?" said Boomer excitedly. He couldn't believe it. A couple of hours ago, he was sure he died and went to hell, then his situation reversed itself 180 degrees, and he was now enjoying himself, because of the _Action Hank_ movie, and another All you can eat buffet, and now, the bumper car ride.

'Well, in spite of Bubbles and what happened a while ago, I think I'm beginning to enjoy this,' Boomer thought. 'Though I don't think what I've experienced earlier is worth it! This is definitely the last date I'll go with a girl.'

So they went back to the amusement car for the Bumper Car Rides. This time, Boomer was less nervous since they rode separate cars, and the car he was riding was boyish in dark blue paint, while Bubbles was riding a pink one. Boomer spent his time bumping Bubbles' car, while poor Bubbles unsuccessfully tried to do the same.

"That was fun!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Well, that certainly was enjoyable," Bubbles said, "thought you could've at least laid off the bumping!"

"Hey, it's a bumper car ride," Boomer explained. "You're supposed to bump or be bumped."

"Well yeah! I think we should go home now," Bubbles said.

"Really? Well, bye!" Boomer said, then turned around to leave. He suddenly felt Bubbles' hand on her shoulder.

"No silly! In a date, when it is over, you should walk the girl to her house!"

"Aw! Do I have to?" asked Boomer.

"Of course! It's tradition!" Bubbles declared.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Buttercup and Blossom told me all about how a date works!" Bubbles answered.

"Oh well! Why not?" Boomer said. 'I might as well get it over with. It is the last part of the date after all.'

"Yipee!" Bubbles exclaimed, grabbing Boomer's hands and holding it in an iron-like grip.

They soon began _slowly_ walking towards Bubbles' home.

Bubbles then began telling him stories of her friends and things, while Boomer just nodded, and said things like, "really? Yeah, no! Huh?" pretending to listen while his mind was on other things.

They were walking in a sidewalk besides some thick bushes taller than both of them. That is when they saw Mitch.

"Hi Mitch!" Boomer said.

"Hi Mitch," Bubbles greeted.

"Hi Bubbles, hi Boomer!" said Mitch. "Could I talk to Boomer for a second, something private."

"Um, sure," Bubbles replied. Bubbles then released Boomer from her grip. Boomer and Mitch then went and talked for a few minutes, their backs turned towards Bubbles.

Bubbles, in the meantime, leaned on the bushes while waiting for Boomer.

Soon, a hand sprouted from the bushes, and clamped Bubbles' mouth. Before she could react, three more hands sprouted from the bushes, grabbed her arms, torso, and legs, and pulled her in.

It was two kids, she could tell, about her size. They were wearing black masks and black sunglasses, so she couldn't tell who it was. She tried to struggle, but she surprisingly found out that both of them were as strong as she was. She tried calling for Boomer, but the first hand was still covering Bubbles' mouth, and easily muffled Bubbles' scream.

"Well that was easy," said the first one, in a somehow forced tone and fake voice

'It's a girl!' Bubbles thought, 'but there's something awfully familiar with the voice. I know I heard it somewhere.'

"Yeah, now let's go," said the other one, in a low voice.

'The other's a boy, and that voice is very familiar,' Bubbles thought.

"Okay Bubbles, listen," the girl said.

'How did she know my name?' wondered Bubbles.

The girl then whispered a few words in Bubbles ear.

Soon, Bubbles eyes, which showed surprise and terror, noticeably calmed down as the girl finished her whisper.

"Okay?" asked the girl after she whispered.

Bubbles nodded.

"You won't regret this," the girl said.

The boy then took a roll of clean socks, and pushed it into Bubbles mouth, who reluctantly accepted it, causing her cheeks to bulge. He then took a large bandana from his bag and tied it over her mouth between her teeth, tightly knotting it behind her head. The girl then took some rope, which is as strong or stronger than duranium, and tied Bubbles' hands behind her, and her feet too. They then put some kind of gravity belt on her and placed goggles over her eyes. They then carried her away. Surprisingly, they were able to fly, though Bubbles, at this time, didn't look surprised at all.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

Boomer had just finished his conversation with Mitch. "Bubbles?" he called when she seemed to disappear. He looked at where he left her. He didn't find Bubbles, but instead found an envelop that, with big bold letters, have the words, **BOOMER** in the cover.

"Huh? What's this?" he said. He opened the envelop, pulled a piece of paper, and written in computerized printed words, he read the message.

_James Boomer Edwards,_

_We have Bubbles. If you want to see your girlfriend again, you must surrender yourself and your leader, Brick to us. Also give us $5, some baseball cards, and some chocolate chip cookies as ransom. Meet us with our demands at Mojo's lab in two hours._

Boomer pocketed the message after reading it. 'Oh crap. Why do these things have to happen to me? Brick will kill me if he finds out!' he thought.

* * *

**Author Notes**

This is a spin-off from my fic, Allies and Rivals and its sequel. As readers of that fic might note, they would find details in this fic that I mentioned in my other fic, as well as the characterizations.

This story happens between Chapter 21 (_The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance_), and Chapter 22 (_Brick's Challenge_) of the story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.


	7. Confusion and Craziness

**The Date**

**By Tonifranz**

* * *

_**Summary:**__ Bubbles wants to go to the amusement park, but her sisters are too "busy" to go. To help Bubbles, Blossom made a deal with Brick. But the boys have something up their sleeve._

* * *

_**Long Summary:**__Brick and Blossom arranged for Bubbles and Boomer to go on an amusement park one day. Buttercup was annoyed by the two leaders' arrogant attitude and tried, with Butch, to teach the redheads a lesson, but it slipped away. Will Boomer enjoy his date? Will Brick and Blossom get what they want out of the deal? Will Buttercup succeed in teaching the two readheads a lesson? And what is Mitch Mitchelson doing here?_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Confusion and Craziness**

* * *

The City of Townsville…

"Why the heck would they want some baseball cards and chocolate chip cookies?" wondered Boomer, scratching his head. "What kind of kidnappers are they? Well, I better get Brick!"

Boomer then went home to find his red-haired brother.

"Brick! Brick! I've got to talk to you, man!" Boomer called. He went to their room, but didn't find him.

"Brick! Brick!" he called but he didn't find him. So he combed the entire house for his brother, but didn't find the ruff leader.

"Cripes! What a great time for him to disappear. Just when I am beginning to enjoy this date, Bubbles gets kidnapped by who knows!" Boomer shouted. "I wonder where's Butch? He seemed to disappear too! Hm, maybe they went to the girls' house? But why the heck would they be in the sissies' house? Well, might as well try."

So Boomer went to the Powerpuff home.

"Um, Professor, is Brick or Butch here?" asked Boomer.

"No Boomer. They all went to your house," the Professor replied.

"They did? Oh well, bye!" Boomer said, leaving a bewildered Professor.

'Maybe Dad knows where Brick and the others are,' he thought. "Hey Dad!" Boomer called, using his watch.

"Yes, Boomer?"

"Um, is Brick, Butch and Buttercup or even Blossom with you?" he asked.

"Well no, son," Dr. Edwards replied. "Is there anything wrong son?"

"Um no, bye Dad!" Boomer replied, quickly disconnecting the link.

"Now, where could Brick be?" wondered Boomer. He then looked for his brothers and the rest of the girls, but he couldn't find them.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

After an hour…

'Rats!' Boomer thought. 'I'd better get the other things he wants. Let's see, I've got 10 bucks in my pocket, I've some baseball cards at home, and I can use the five dollars to buy chocolate chip cookies.'

A half hour later…

'Well, I got everything that he wants except Brick. I wonder what kind of villain this kidnapper is? I mean he's gotta be stronger than me and Bubbles to take Bubbles without much effort, and as fast as he did it. He must have also have Butch and Buttercup. I mean why else would they have disappeared too? And Brick must have gone hiding from them. But why mention only Bubbles? Well, I gotta fact the music!'

Boomer then carefully put the demands in a bag, as he carefully tried to figured out who could have been responsible.

'Could it be Mojo? Nah, he's in jail, and he doesn't have a prayer against us. It must some new super strong and super powerful villain!'

He then flew towards Mojo's lab.

He entered the lab and saw two figures, about his size, waiting. They were clad in black, wearing masks and shades. And they were floating. Behind them, in a couch, sitting, was Bubbles, tied up and gagged, and Blossom, also tied up and gagged?

'How the hell did Blossom get here? She must have been kidnapped too, with Butch and Buttercup. But where are they?' Boomer thought. 'And why the heck did those two let them watch TV?'

The two Powerpuff Girls were indeed watching TV.

'Where's Butch and Buttercup?' wondered Boomer.

Suddenly, he saw something that made his face pale—a giant laser gun pointing at the two girls. A third figure, also clad in black, and wearing a mask and shades, was standing besides the controls to activate the laser gun. Around his neck was a camera not unlike that worn by Mitch. But it seemed that the girls themselves were not worried at all by the giant laser gun pointing at them, or the fact that they were kidnapped and tied-up and gagged.

"So, where's Brick?" asked the first kid in a forced and obviously faked but familiar voice.

"You're a kid and you're a girl?" said Boomer, shocked. "I think I've heard your voice before."

"No you didn't, it's just your imagination," said the girl. "Now where's Brick?"

"And I suppose the other one is a girl too?" asked Boomer.

"No, I'm a boy," the other kid said. Boomer noticed that the voice was somehow familiar, though he couldn't place where he heard it before. "So where is your redhead leader?"

"Hey, aren't you gonna ask me if I'm a boy too?" said the third kid, who from his voice was obvious that he was a boy too.

"Well, Blossom is the leader of the Ruff-Puff Alliance, and she is a redhead, so you got her already," answered Boomer, completely ignoring the third kid.

"No you fool," the girl answered back, "I meant William Bricker Edwards Jr., the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and your brother."

"Brick? I don't know where he is!" Boomer answered.

"Really?" said the girl with a twinge of disappointment.

"Yeah! But I've got your five dollars, baseball cards, and chocolate cookies, though I don't know what villains like you would do with it. Now release Bubbles and Blos—"

"Oh yes, you're here to rescue your girlfriend," the girl snickered, interrupting Boomer.

"BUBBLES IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" a red faced Boomer shouted.

"Then why are you dating her?" snickered the boy.

Blossom, who was watching the entire scene, laughed behind her gag, while Bubbles blushed.

"Well, um, well, uh," Boomer stuttered, "Hell, I ain't her boyfriend, and she isn't my girlfriend. She's a friend, that's all, and I took her out because I just can't say no to her! But that's not the matter at hand. Release both of them and tell me where you've hidden Butch and Buttercup!"

Blossom and Bubbles just stared at Boomer for a few seconds. Then Blossom burst into even more riotous laughter even behind her tight gag, while Bubbles seemed to shake her head.

The two kids just stared at Boomer. The girl then giggled and snickered, obviously trying to contain her laughter, while the boys snickered and covered his mouth, but couldn't resist laughing.

"Man, you are a riot!" the boy said

"What's so funny?" Boomer wondered, causing his firm look to morph into a deer in the spotlight look. "Is there something on my face?"

This caused the girl to laugh, the boy to laugh even more, Blossom to laugh so hard she fell off the couch, and had trouble getting back due to her situation. Even Bubbles laughed too.

"Stop laughing! I'm totally serious!" Boomer shouted, by now getting angry. "I know what you were up to! You are just one of those villains who tried to destroy us. It seems that you have kidnapped both Blossom and Bubbles. And you have earlier kidnapped Butch and Buttercup while I had my date with Bubbles! I know, because I tried looking for them, and they have disappeared. Plus, I know you three got Mitch too. Why else would you have his camera? However, Brick, knowing that he can't fight both of you with all the others useless as captives, decided to hide instead of fighting you. So you kidnapped Bubbles so you can force me to turn Brick over to you!"

The five of them looked intently at Boomer. The three "kidnappers", and Blossom and even Bubbles laughed.

"Why the heck are you laughing? Stop it! I don't know what's so funny! I just figured out what was really happening. "

After five minutes of laughing, the girl stood up, acting, "Yes, you've figured out our evil plan!"

"Yeah, we intend to take over the world! Now, if you want to see Butch, Buttercup and Mitch, then give us the five bucks, the chocolate chip cookies and the baseball cards!"

"Okay," Boomer said, then gave it to the second boy. The second boy walked to where Boomer was, and took the items.

"Now, release Bubbles and tell me where Butch is!"

"Hold on! You must deliver Brick to us first!" the girl demanded.

"I won't!" Boomer said. "Release them right now!"

"Are you sure you won't deliver Brick to us?" said the girl.

"Yes," Boomer directly said, his courage and adrenaline going high. "I'll kick all of your butts!"

"Then you leave me no choice," the girl solemnly said. "Do it!"

At that point, the second masked boy pressed a large red button, and soon, the giant laser gun started to light.

"They will be destroyed, muahahahahahahaha!" the girl evilly said, then made an evil laugh!

"Ha, you'll see that we're serious about our threats! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" he boy said, laughing.

Boomer's face was white with dread and terror. 'Oh no! They'll be gone!'

The laser lighted up, and smoke began coming from the barrel of the giant laser gun. The Powerpuff Girls seemed oblivious to the gun that would kill them. Blossom kept laughing behind her gag at Boomer, while Bubbles, while not laughing as much as her sister, has an amused expression in her eyes.

The two kids then seized Boomer each by his arms. To Boomer's surprise, they were as strong as him, and since they outnumbered him two to one, he couldn't break free in time to destroy the laser gun. He just closed his eyes. 'I'm sorry! I failed' he thought. The laser fired at the two girls.

However, he soon felt the two let go of him and started to roll on the floor, laughing so hard. He then heard Blossom laughing harder than before, and even Bubbles was laughing hard too.

Boomer looked into the laser gun, and at the barrel was a flag that popped out, with the words _BANG, HA SUCKER!_ written on it.

"Boomer, you are a so funny! You should have seen the look on your face!" the boy said, in a changed voice.

Boomer recognized the changed voice. "Butch?"

"Yup!" the boy said, laughing and laughing. "It took you this long to figure it out!" He then removed his mask and shades, and indeed it was Butch.

"Boy, who knew how gullible you could be?" the girl said, her voice now being more gullible.

"Buttercup?"

"Yup, and the other guy is Mitch," she said, removing her mask. "Oh Boomer, we never thought we would have this much of a laugh!"

She removed her mask. It was indeed Buttercup. Mitch also removed his mask.

"Oh crap!" Boomer said. "I'll never hear the end of this!"

* * *

**Author Notes**

This is a spin-off from my fic, Allies and Rivals and its sequel. As readers of that fic might note, they would find details in this fic that I mentioned in my other fic, as well as the characterizations.

This story happens between Chapter 21 (_The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance_), and Chapter 22 (_Brick's Challenge_) of the story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.


	8. Boomer's Dilemma

**The Date**

**By Tonifranz**

* * *

_**Summary:**__ Bubbles wants to go to the amusement park, but her sisters are too "busy" to go. To help Bubbles, Blossom made a deal with Brick. But the boys have something up their sleeve._

* * *

_**Long Summary:**__Brick and Blossom arranged for Bubbles and Boomer to go on an amusement park one day. Buttercup was annoyed by the two leaders' arrogant attitude and tried, with Butch, to teach the redheads a lesson, but it slipped away. Will Boomer enjoy his date? Will Brick and Blossom get what they want out of the deal? Will Buttercup succeed in teaching the two readheads a lesson? And what is Mitch Mitchelson doing here?_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Boomer's Dilemma**

* * *

The City of Townsville…

Boomer was just staring at his brother, rolling on the floor laughing at him. Buttercup too was laughing, and so was Mitch. Even Blossom and Bubbles, who were supposed to be hostages, were laughing at him.

Boomer was humiliated and red, but he quickly thought of something. He dropped on the floor, and laughed and laughed. He was soon laughing as hard as anyone else.

"I can't believe it," Boomer said, laughing. "You fell for it. You actually believed that I fell for your trick!"

Soon, they stopped laughing and looked at Boomer.

"Don't give me that! You really didn't know about us!" Butch said.

"Nope, I knew all the time it was you, Butch, who was one of the kidnappers! Then I pretended to be fooled by you!" said Boomer.

"No you're not! You were fooled by us!" Buttercup shouted.

"I was not!"

"Was too!

"Am not!

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Okay, okay, you fooled me pretty good!" Boomer finally admitted, while laughing. "But it was funny. I acted so stupid that I even laughed! But you can't blame me. After all, with you three acting like Hollywood actors, with your acting so natural, so good, I'd bet even Brick would be fooled by such magnificent acting. You should go to Hollywood. I bet you'd bag even more money than those so-called professional actors."

"Were we really that good?" said Butch. "I thought it was a sloppy acting job!"

"Yup, you were that good," Boomer flattered, though he mainly did it to escape further ridicule. "And with such good acting, and such talent, and with good masks too, how could I not be but deceived?"

"Yeah, nobody could see through this masks and acting," Buttercup asserted.

'Whew, that was close. They bought it. At least, they won't laugh at me for this,' Boomer thought.

"Um, so guys, what's this all about?" asked Boomer.

"Oh we were just fooling around," Butch said. "Buttercup said she wanted to get back at Brick and Blossom for forcing you and Bubbles on a date."

"So I decided to force those two on a date," Buttercup continued. "We tied Blossom up so she won't get away, and now, we're looking for Brick but we can't seem to find him anywhere."

"And you kidnapped Bubbles because?" asked Boomer.

"Well, we can't find Brick, and we're bored, so, we figured we try to make you find Brick for us," Butch explained.

"What? You could've at least just asked me!"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be as much fun as kidnapping Bubbles," said the green ruff.

"But—"

"Don't worry Boomer," explained Buttercup. "I asked your girlfriend if she would want to play kidnap victim, and to our surprise, she did! Besides, it's fun for all of us!"

"Well, you could at least have told me you'd plan to kidnap her! So I wouldn't have worried that some kind of new supervillain kidnapped all of you guys!" Boomer shouted. "And Bubbles is not my girlfriend!"

"Aw, but it's more fun the way we did it! Come on, admit it, you had fun once you realized this was all pretend! And Blossom and Bubbles also had fun, you saw them laughing, didn't you? And you would have done the same as I did if you were in my shoes! Besides, we are the Rowdyruff Boys, and Buttercup here ain't no goody-two shoes either."

Boomer laughed. "Yeah you're right! But you still could have told me beforehand!"

"Yup! It's like role-playing," Buttercup explained. "We're the kidnappers, those two are the victims and you are the one who pays the ransom."

"So, would you untie Bubbles and Blossom now?" asked Boomer. "I did pay the ransom, didn't I?"

"Hm, well, ask Buttercup about that," Butch said.

"Well, do you have Brick?" asked the green puff.

"Well, no," said Boomer.

"Well, then, since you haven't turned over to us the all important Vice-President of the Galactic Corporation, then you won't have your fiancée and her sister back!" Buttercup then said in her best villain impersonation.

"Yes, choose! Your brother, or your faya, um, what is it again? Oh nevermind! Your girlfriend, or Brick!" Butch said.

"But what do you want with um, my brother, um, I mean, you'll never get my hands on him!"

"Well, we'll destroy Blossom and Bubbles," said Buttercup.

"Oh please, destroy Blossom, I'll give you more money just to do that," Boomer said, then laughed.

Buttercup and Butch also laughed.

"Oh come on, you're supposed to save the President of the Galactic Corp., Blossom," Buttercup said after laughing. "And her sister, who is suppose to be your fiancée!"

"Oh sorry," Boomer said, "but what's a fiancée?"

"It meant that you're not yet married, but you plan to!" Buttercup explained.

"Yuck! I ain't gonna marry her anytime soon! It's yucky! Don't get me wrong, she's my friend, and I like her, and the date ain't too bad, in fact, I enjoyed the last part of it, but I'm not marrying any icky girls soon, nor ever!"

"Calm down Boomer! It's just pretend," Buttercup said.

"Oh, okay," said Boomer. "Um, you're not going to do away with them anytime soon!"

"Well, find your brother and maybe we'll reconsider," said Mitch, pitching in after just watching all this time.

"But I don't know where he is! And I've tried looking for him all afternoon!" Boomer protested.

"That's your problem! Find him and surrender them to us, or they will all suffer from tickle torture!" Buttercup then laughed evilly.

Blossom and Bubbles all squirmed against their bonds, and groaned behind their gags as they both were very ticklish.

"Hey, I know. Why don't we just wait for Brick to call us? I mean, he'll have to wonder where we are after all that hiding."

"Um, okay," said Buttercup.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

So for the next hour and a half, Butch and Boomer just talked about anything, and ignored the girls.

Buttercup couldn't wait to inflict torture to her sisters, so she tickled them. After that, she relentlessly and playfully teased them, while refusing to untie them on the grounds that they would escape and it wouldn't be realistic. However, she did remove their gags once to let them drink from a glass and feed them snacks before regagging them. Amazingly, none of the two, even Blossom, were that upset, though they teased and annoyed Buttercup when their mouths were free.

After several minutes, Buttercup and Butch talked behind Boomer's back, snickering. Boomer thought something was afoot, but dismissed it.

"Butch, Boomer, yo, where are you guys? You seemed to just disappear!" Brick's voice suddenly said from Butch's and Boomer's watch.

"Ha, we kidnapped the President of the Galactic Corp., Blossom Utonium, and in exchange for her freedom and her sister, Bubbles," said Buttercup, "you, Brick, the Vice-President of the Corp., must surrender yourself to us!"

Brick was silent for a few seconds. "Um, okay, could you please kill Blossom, so I, the Vice-President, could be President?" said Brick, barely able to contain his laughter, but playing along with Buttercup.

"That is mighty unchivalrous of you, but we also kidnapped your brother, Boomer," said Buttercup.

"Hey, I wasn't kidnapped," said Boomer.

"Oh yes, you are now!" Butch suddenly said, grabbing his surprised brother from behind.

"That's not fair!" whined Boomer.

"Hey, kidnapping's not supposed to be fair. Besides, you are the brother of the VP, so consider yourself one addition to the hostages," Butch said as both of them rolled across the floor, trying to get an advantage over the other.

"Hear that? If you want your brother to be spared the tickle torture, surrender yourself to us so we can negotiate his release!" Buttercup said.

"You fiends! Employing the most horrible torture! You will pay for that if you do! I'm coming over there and we'll talk!" Brick said.

"Okay, go to Mojo's lab in twenty minutes, and not before, or all of them would be tortured!" threatened Buttercup, after that, she tuned off the connection. She then joined Butch in subduing Boomer.

Soon, he was tied-up and gagged like Bubbles and Blossom, and Buttercup tied Boomer and Bubbles back to back together. "Just like two love-birds," Buttercup teased. "Now, you could spend more time together. Aw, aren't you two close? Too bad you can't kiss each other because of the gags. Well, Butch, three down, one to go. Aren't I sneaky?"

"Yeah, pretty sneaky," Butch said, guffawing at Buttercup's teasing. "Hey, you haven't told me what's your plan to get Blossom and Brick to date," Butch said.

"Well, we'll get Brick first to join them when he arrives, then the fun really begins!"

"But what's your plan?" asked Butch.

"I'll tell you when we get Brick," said Buttercup.

* * *

**Author Notes**

This is a spin-off from my fic, Allies and Rivals and its sequel. As readers of that fic might note, they would find details in this fic that I mentioned in my other fic, as well as the characterizations.

This story happens between Chapter 21 (_The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance_), and Chapter 22 (_Brick's Challenge_) of the story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.


	9. The End of the Date

**The Date**

**By Tonifranz**

* * *

_**Summary:**__ Bubbles wants to go to the amusement park, but her sisters are too "busy" to go. To help Bubbles, Blossom made a deal with Brick. But the boys have something up their sleeve._

* * *

_**Long Summary:**__Brick and Blossom arranged for Bubbles and Boomer to go on an amusement park one day. Buttercup was annoyed by the two leaders' arrogant attitude and tried, with Butch, to teach the redheads a lesson, but it slipped away. Will Boomer enjoy his date? Will Brick and Blossom get what they want out of the deal? Will Buttercup succeed in teaching the two readheads a lesson? And what is Mitch Mitchelson doing here?_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**The End of the Date**

* * *

Well, this will be the last chapter of "The Date."

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

The City of Townsville, and on Mojo's volcano top observatory…

The two conspirators, Buttercup and Butch, were waiting for their next victim, Brick, to arrive.

Their captives, Bubbles, Blossom and Bubbles, fidgeted and squirmed to get out of there predicaments, but to no avail. Buttercup had tied them up to well.

"Okay, when Brick arrives—" Buttercup began.

"Ah, what evil do you intend to inflict on my brother!" Brick suddenly shouted. He then saw Bubbles and Blossom. "So that's were you've been all day! I thought you two were having a date. Well, glad you two were now 'close and inseparable'," Brick teased. "Ha Blossom, I thought you were smart, but you let yourself be tied-up by Butch and Buttercup!"

Blossom just glared at her counterpart.

"Ha, so you finally come to surrender yourself, Brick!" Buttercup said.

"Nope, I just want to see for myself what the hell is going on here," Brick said. "Let me guess, that VP Galactic Corp. thing is just a ploy to lure me here so you can capture me?"

"That's right, though there's nothing you can do about it, you're surrounded and outnumbered," said Buttercup.

Butch indeed sneaked so he was blocking the entrance.

"Ah, Butch, I am so impressed with your loyalty," said Brick, grinning. "Well, you've gotta catch me first!"

With that, Brick broke through the roof of Mojo's lab, evading his would be captors.

"Get him!" Buttercup shouted.

Butch and Buttercup then chased Brick. Brick flew away from the two. A chase then ensued, with Brick flying towards home, then to the mountains, then back to the lab, leading the two in circles. Brick had a head start, so he had no difficulty leaving Butch and Buttercup in the dust.

The red ruff flew back to the lab. "Well, shall I untie you, or shall I not," Brick said to Blossom, "and if I do, who do I free first?"

"You're not untying anybody! In fact you're joining them," Buttercup shouted as she and Butch landed on either side of him.

"Well, this is fun!" said Brick. "Too bad you didn't call me earlier so we can all play your game a little longer. But I can't play now. Dad called just before I came here, and he says he needed us to help him do some chores. He wants us to burn some dried leaves in the woods. So Butch, untie Boomer now, and let's go home."

"But—" Buttercup began.

Brick ignored the green puff and concentrated on his brother. "What are you waiting for? Do you want Dad to get mad at you? Well?"

"Hey, you aren't bluffing, are you?" Buttercup asked, her plans for matchmaking hanging by a thread.

"Well, you could choose to believe me, or Butch, you could get an earful from Dad. You know how he gets angry," Brick said.

"Um, sorry Buttercup, Dad comes first. You don't wanna know how he acts when he's mad," Butch said nervously, quickly going over and untying Boomer.

"Oh nuts!" Buttercup finally said, when Butch bolted and she saw all her plans being unravelled. Brick was standing watching all of this with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Don't fret Buttercup, maybe we can play this kidnapping game when we have more time, but not now," Brick explained. "Let's go," he said as Butch finished removing the last bonds from Boomer.

"But how about Bubbles, and Blossom?" asked Boomer. "Shouldn't we untie them too?"

"It's Buttercup's business, not ours, she should decide the fate of her sisters," Brick answered. "Come on, Dad is waiting. See 'ya girls."

So the three ruffs left Mojo's lab. Mitch also left.

Buttercup looked as the three boys left her. 'Shoot! Oh well, back to the drawing board!'

Blossom was by this time laughing behind her gag at Buttercup's predicament.

"Don't say a word!" said Buttercup as her attention was focused on her still tied-up sisters. 'Now, I'll never hear the end of it from Blossom.'

Buttercup then decided on whether or not to untie her sisters.

"Shall I untie you, or shall I leave you here so you can free yourselves? Not that you can do it anyway. I think I'll just leave you here by yourselves. See 'ya later!"

Bubbles and Blossom glared at her, even as they started again fidgeting, squirming, and having muffled shouts at Buttercup.

Buttercup then left the two sisters alone.

The two girls struggled more. They managed to stand, but all they manage was to hop around. They couldn't even coordinate their efforts because Buttercup had gagged them too well.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

After five minutes…

"I'm baaaaaaaaack!" Buttercup said. "Thought I'd leave you, ha! Well, maybe I will. Just kidding. But the look on your faces! Hahahahahahahahaha! "

Buttercup then untied Bubbles.

"Buttercup, don't ever do that again!" Bubbles scolded. "I thought you were going to leave us tied up here for the night!"

"Of course not! If I did that, who will I tease and bully tonight? Just kidding!"

Bubbles laughed while straightening the creases on her ruffled dress. "Well, that was certainly fun!"

"What, your date with Boomer, or your kidnapping?"

"Well, the date was fun! Boomer is so nice! He never complained, or anything. And he paid for most of it too. The only thing that I didn't like is he drove some 'All You Can Eat' Restaurants out of business and embarrassed himself in the process, and when he keeps on hiding when somebody he knows sees us. But other than that, the date was fun."

"Did Boomer treat you right?" asked Buttercup. "Because if he didn't, I'll—"

"Relax Buttercup, he was okay, for a boy. He wasn't as nice as Mike, but he's a Rowdyruff, and compared to his brothers and before, he is nice," Bubbles said.

"Well glad to hear it. So you still want to go out with Boomer in the future?"

"Sure, if he wants to, I'd love to!"

"You really like him! You really do!"

Bubbles just blushed.

"You like Boomer! Ha! Ha!"

"Well, yeah! Especially when he came to rescue me! I mean he didn't know that the kidnapping thing was a hoax, so he clearly wasn't kidding when he said those words. But please don't tell anybody," Bubbles pleaded.

"Well, okay," said Buttercup. "Don't worry! Your secret is safe with me!"

"Thanks!"

"How about the trick Butch and I pulled off?"

"Well, I was kinda scared at first. I thought you were some kind of evil guy, but after you whispered to me and told me it was a hoax, it was quite fun! I'd always wanted to pretend to be a damsel in distress, as long as I'm not really in danger. Plus, Boomer's reaction is quite good," Bubbles said. "and funny!"

"Yeah. Who could've guessed he was that gullible. Oh man, he was funny!" Buttercup said.

"Don't be mean! He actually showed he cared for all of us!"

"Yup, but it was still funny! Man, I can't stop laughing when I remember Boomer!"

"Well, since you enjoyed it so much," Buttercup slyly said, "then you wouldn't mind Butch and me kidnapping you in the future. Of course, it's only play!"

"Next time, tell me first beforehand that you'll do it so I wouldn't be scared at first."

"Well, okay," said Buttercup, surprised.

"Um, don't you think you should untie Blossom now?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know. She can't give orders and be bossy if she's all tied up," Buttercup mused.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles protested.

"Just kidding," said Buttercup.

"By the way, how long was Blossom tied-up," asked Bubbles as Buttercup untied her red-headed sister.

"Well, Butch and I tied her up this morning about ten, and since it's about five in the afternoon, I'll say about seven hours," said Buttercup.

"It's long enough," said Blossom as she removed her gag and rubbed her wrists and flexed her arms. Nevertheless, she had a big smile on her face. After all, Buttercup's plan didn't work. "Ha Buttercup, I told you your plan to force me and Brick to date won't work!"

"Well, yeah, but if I'd captured Brick, it would have!" Buttercup said.

"Sure, sure! But what's your plan Buttercup? How are you going to force Brick and I if you got Brick too?"

"Why should I tell you? I still think it's brilliant, and I'll do it when I capture you and Brick."

"Not when, if! You can't capture us both. You can capture one of us, but not both," Blossom declared. "So you won't tell us your plan?"

"Nope!"

"I can make trump-up charges of you being disobedient and order the boys to tie you up and tickle you!"

"You won't do it!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're Blossom, you wouldn't actually do it! You're a goody-two-shoes!"

"Not that again! I thought we settled the issue during our earlier training," Blossom said. "So you won't tell!"

"Nope! And I'll try it again, so there!" Buttercup said, then stuck her tongue out at Blossom. "Just because I failed this time doesn't mean I won't do it again. I guarantee, when I get both of you the same time, it'll work."

"Anyway, glad you enjoyed the date, Bubbles," Blossom said, giving a dismissing hand to Buttercup. "So, you told Boomer that it was my idea for the date?"

"Oh, I think I forgot, sorry Blossom," Bubbles said.

"What? You forgot!" Blossom yelled as her objective for herself for the date did not happen. 'Darn it! Now I gained nothing from this, except get myself tied-up for most of the day,' she sarcastically thought. 'Oh well, at least Bubbles had fun. Maybe Boomer will respect me more as his leader if he and Bubbles become closer?'

"So Blossom, did you enjoy the game Buttercup did?"

"Well, I did enjoy seeing Buttercup make a fool of herself and fail miserably in her attempt at matchmaking," Blossom said with a smirk directed at the black-haired puff, "and Boomer was funny. Though I don't like to be tied-up that long!"

"Well, you do it yourself to us as punishment, if you forgot, so you better be as good as taking it as well as dishing it out!"

"Um, guys, I think we should go home now," Bubbles proposed.

"Yeah, I think we should," seconded Bubbles.

"Blossom?"

"Yes Bubbles?"

"Why don't you and Brick go out on a date, like me and Boomer did. Then, Buttercup wouldn't have to force you two to date," Bubbles proposed.

"That's a brilliant idea, except for one teensy, mincy thing. I don't like Brick, and I don't want to date him. Plus, he doesn't like me either, so there!"

"But you two get along so well!"

"Nah, Blossom is just in denial!" Buttercup teased.

"No," Blossom calmly said.

"But you two get along so well," Bubbles said. "I know I do!"

"That's because we both know what's good for us all, even if we don't like each other. We both want this alliance to work, and because we are both leaders, we need to work with each other, whatever our personal feelings for each other. But that said, I don't like that arrogant jerk!"

"Um, okay, but you should give Brick a chance. He's really nice, you know," Bubbles said.

"Then you really don't know him that well, do you?" Blossom replied.

"How about you, Buttercup? Do you like Butch?"

Buttercup then made gagging sounds, stuck her tongue out, spit on the ground, and twisted her face.

"Are you out of your mind? Boys are gross! I'd rather wear a silly dress like you're wearing now, Bubbles, than date with Butch!"

"Hey, this is not silly! This is a very beautiful dress, thank you! I feel like a Princess wearing it. You should try it, you tomboy!" Bubbles retorted, defending the long frilly dress that she wore in the date and through the "kidnapping."

"I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing," said Buttercup. "And I'd rather be a tomboy, than be a sissy like you!"

Blossom then sensed a fight brewing fight between her sisters. "Break it up you two," Blossom interjected. "Let's go home. I think Puppet Pals is on!"

"Puppet Pals!" Bubbles shouted and she zoomed past Buttercup and Blossom, completely, if only temporarily, forgetting about her arguments and the day's events as she eagerly anticipates her show.

Buttercup and Blossom just looked at each other, shrugged, and followed their blond sister.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

The Rowdyruff Boys were flying home, when midway, Brick stopped. His brothers noticed this too and also stopped.

"What's up man?" Butch asked his brother.

"Well, I'm going to confess something. I lied," Brick said with a smirk

"About what?" asked a curious Butch.

"Well, Dad didn't actually call us. I just used it to get out of the trap you and Buttercup laid for me," Brick said. "That VP of Galactic Corp. thing is just a cover to get me tied-up."

"Huh? Well, you got me," Butch said, "but how did you know we're not just playing?"

"Simple. You dislike Buttercup, and you wouldn't play with her ever! But you are not adverse to work with her to do something devious, am I right? Don't deny it, Butch, I know you too well, and you often ranted to me how you hate Buttercup."

"Now," continued Brick, "Buttercup telling me about surrendering myself told me you and Buttercup are playing together, but since you wouldn't actually play with her, it's obvious that both of you are up to something, most specifically against me. Hearing Boomer, Blossom and Bubbles being kidnapped then told me that for some reason, you want to tie me up, and knowing you two, you probably have something planned for me when you had your hands on me other than play. Now, cough it up. What's your plan once you captured me?"

"Boy you're smart," said Butch.

"Yeah, I've would never would have figured it out," said Boomer.

"It's too obvious," said Brick.

"Okay, what I know is that Buttercup wants to force you and Blossom to date, I think," said Butch.

Brick digested for a few minutes the information he just received, then burst out in loud laughter.

"That is the most stupid way I have heard to fix a date," Brick said, laughing. "Hahahahahaha, and how do you plan to force us to date once you have me?"

"I don't know! Buttercup never said her plan to me! She keeps saying she'll tell me when we capture you, but we never did, and she never told me," Butch explained.

"Well, I can't think of anything that Buttercup could do to force us to date, but it sure is interesting," Brick mused.

"But where the hell were you all this time?" asked Boomer. "You just—disappeared!"

"Ha! And I thought you all disappeared. Well, you, Butch, and the girls are making a racket, and I can't concentrate on the comics Blossom just sold me. So I went to a secret place that I won't tell you about, and read comics for the rest of the afternoon till I finished it all. And when I did, and looked for you, you seemed to have disappeared, so I decided to call you on my watch."

"Well—lucky you! Do you know what would have happened if you didn't go to your hiding place when you did? You probably have been captured earlier and tied-up as long as Blossom," Butch said.

"Well, what exactly happened?" asked Brick.

Butch and Boomer then told Brick all that happened.

"Ha, that was interesting. And all of that happened behind my back? Dang it, next time you want to play kidnapping, I want to be part of the kidnappers! But you won't betray me in the future, would you Butch? I mean, you're my brother, and you won't conspire with Buttercup or any of the girls against me? And to think I'm giving you some of the comics over to you."

"Really Brick?"

"Of course, but since you are so disloyal, how can I give it to you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I won't do it again! Just give me some of those comics!" Butch said, more eager than contrite.

"Well, since you apologized, I'll give some to you, but if you promise never to conspire against me again, even in play or as a joke, I'll give more."

"I promise!" Butch eagerly said.

"Well, I'll give you part of it later. However, if you against sided against me, then I won't give to you the rest, agree?"

"Yes, just give me those comics," Butch said.

"It's a deal then."

"Yeah! Wait until the guys at school hear of all those comic books I'm going to own," Butch said, more to himself than to his brothers.

" Okay, Boomer, how did your date go?"

"Well, uh, I guess not too bad. The first part certainly felt like I was in hell, but the last part was actually good and enjoyable. I guess it's enjoyable, Bubbles is alright, though I won't want to go in a date ever again," Boomer commented.

"Ah, so you have a new girlfriend?"

"Heck no! I like her, but not that way! She is a friend, but I'm too young to have a girlfriend. Besides, having a girlfriend is gross. They kiss and cuddle and do all those yucky stuff. No way!" Boomer asserted.

"Boomer and Bubbles, under the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Butch suddenly teased, making kissing noises.

"Stop it, Butch!"

"Ha, Boomer has a girlfriend! And the look on your face when you rescued her, I think it's love! Haha, wait until the guys at school hear—what the!"

"YOU WILL NOT TELL ANYONE, AND IF YOU TEASE ME AGAIN ABOUT IT, YOU WILL PAY! AND SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, DAMN IT! I DID NOT GO TO THIS DATE WILLINGLY, AND THOUGH I ENJOYED IT, I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH IT AGAIN! SO STUFF THAT IN THE WALLNUT IN YOUR HEAD YOU CALL A BRAIN!" Boomer suddenly shouted, grabbing Butch's shirt and punching him hard in the stomach. His eyes were angry, and it scared him.

"I'm just kidding man! No need to kill over it!" Butch suddenly said, retreating. "And I'm sorry if I touched a nerve!"

"Okay, you two, break it up, let's go home," Brick said.

The two quickly followed Brick, and the three went home.

And that's the end of the day's events and one of the weirdest dates ever made by the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author Notes**

If you want to know what happens next, you must read the sequel, _What is Buttercup's Plan? _ There, you will find out what exactly was Buttercup's plan to force the redheads to date.

This is a spin-off from my fic, Allies and Rivals and its sequel. As readers of that fic might note, they would find details in this fic that I mentioned in my other fic, as well as the characterizations.

This story happens between Chapter 21 (_The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance_), and Chapter 22 (_Brick's Challenge_) of the story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.


End file.
